Tatuażysta
by Blackisz
Summary: Jak stać się gejem w trzy sekundy – historia Oikawy Tooru / tattoo au / fanfick opiera się na trzech głównych pairingach - oiiwa, bokuaka i kurotsuki oraz pobocznych - akisae
1. Rozdział 1

**[Rozdział 1]**

* * *

**Warning : ****Historia powstała na podstawie arta Anophiles (obrazek opowiadania) Nie wiem ile rozdziałów będzie liczyło to opowiadanie, ale nie spodziewajcie się jakiegoś tasiemca. Główne shipy to jak już pewnie zauważyliście oliwa/oiiwa, bokuaka i kurotsuki. Pewnie jeszcze jakieś tam przemkną w tle, ale nic raczej do pseudo fabuły nie będą wprowadzać. Namęczyłam się jak cholera, zdecydowanie nie jestem stworzona do pisania fanficków z Haikyuu, pogłaszczcie mnie :C**

* * *

Oikawa Tooru był wspaniały.

To nie podlegało żadnej dyskusji, a każdy kto uważał inaczej, zostawał zeżarty żywcem przez jego napalone fanki. Z podkreśleniem grubą, czerwoną linią słowa napalone. Nie no, to nie tak, że wybitnie mu to przeszkadzało, a wręcz przeciwnie. Po coś ślęczał przed lustrem kilka godzin dziennie, żeby wyglądać nieskazitelnie, jakby ktoś walnął mu permanentny fotoshop na twarz. Po coś opanował do perfekcji słodkie słówka i wymuszone, niewinne uśmiechy. Po coś wyciskał z siebie siódme poty na siłowni. W pełni sobie zasłużył na takie traktowanie – a przynajmniej przez tak zwaną płeć piękną. Lubił być w centrum zainteresowania, wszak nie było nic lepszego od bycia docenianym za to co się robi.

Wracając jednak do głównego tematu – Oikawa Tooru był wspaniały we wszystkim co robił i to naprawdę przechodziło ludzkie pojęcie, że to właśnie on musiał się pofatygować praktycznie na drugi koniec Japonii, bo Kuroo przeżywał mentalne załamanie nerwowe. A przynajmniej tak twierdził, namiętnie dzwoniąc do niego od rana, przez co prawie wywalił swoją wibrującą komórkę przez okno w sali wykładowej. Tyle razy go prosił, żeby chociaż nie zawracał mu głowy na zajęciach, aby mógł się skupić, bo profesorowie pędzili z materiałem na złamanie karku, ale jak zwykle chłopak miał głęboko gdzieś jego prośby. Wydzwaniał do niego dopóki w końcu nie odebrał i dramatycznie zaczął zawodzić jak to życie mu się wali. Czy jakoś tak.

Sam nie wiedział czemu po prostu tego nie olał i nie wrócił w spokoju do domu. Przyjaźń z dzieciństwa przyjaźnią z dzieciństwa, ale to co ostatnio odwalał Tetsurou przechodziło ludzkie pojęcie. Nie mógł go przecież przyzwyczaić, że będzie na każde jego zawołanie, jeszcze się chłopina zupełnie rozkokosi i dopiero będzie wtedy problem. Oczywiście jego, jakże mocne postanowienia, zdały się na nic, bo zanim się obejrzał już był praktycznie na miejscu.

Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko, wysiadając na praktycznie ostatniej stacji metra. Nienawidził nim podróżować. Zawsze było okropnie zatłoczone, nieważne o której człowiek by do niego nie wsiadł. Nie lubił czuć się jak sardynka w puszce, szczególnie gdy jakieś napalone baby wykorzystywały moment, żeby niby przypadkiem się o niego poocierać. Nie dziwił się im, wszak był ósmym cudem świata, ale wszystko miało swoje granice. Wyznawał jedną zasadę – podziwiaj z daleka, nie dotykaj. Dotykanie było przeznaczone dla nielicznych.

\- Że też oni muszą pracować na takim zadupiu – wyburczał, zarzucając sobie plecak na jedno ramię.

Naprawdę to podchodziło już pod jakąś wiochę. Wszędzie drzewa, jakieś małe zabudowania, drzewa, słupy wysokiego napięcia i znowu drzewa, tak dla urozmaicenia. Jeszcze mu się skóra wysuszy jak będzie musiał za długo tutaj przebywać – usilnie wmawiał sobie, że jest uczulony na wszystko co nie jest miastowe. Na dodatek panował prawdziwy upał. Pomimo luźnej, przewiewnej koszuli z wielkim alienem na piersi i spodni trzy czwarte w obrzydliwym – znaczy, cudownym – kolorze oczojebnej pomarańczy, miał wrażenie że zaraz się rozpuści. Oczywiście nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie miał do pary skarpetek w tym samym odcieniu plus fluorescencyjnych adidasów z białymi sznurówkami.

Dopóki chodził do szkoły i nosił mundurek nikt nie wiedział o tym, że jego poczucie stylu jest znikome, żeby nie powiedzieć, że na minusie. Gdy ludzie stali w kolejce po gust on zaklepał sobie miejsce po buźkę prawdziwego playboya. Oczywiście on sam machał na to lekceważąco ręką twierdząc, że to po prostu społeczeństwo jest zbyt ograniczone, żeby pojąć wspaniałość i głębie jego strojów, które pieczołowicie przygotowywał każdego wieczora. Nie musiał się nawet wybitnie starać, żeby być hipsterem nad hipsterami, on miał to po prostu we krwi.

Przeczesał palcami lekko wilgotną grzywkę, stając przed warsztatem samochodowym, położonym w całkiem dogodnym miejscu jak na taką wiochę – pomiędzy sklepem całodobowym, a bankiem. Budynek miał odcień brudnej cegły i był naprawdę ogromny - mógłby spokojnie robić za magazyn w razie nagłej potrzeby dla jakiejś małej firmy. Z przodu były wmontowane drzwi otwierane od góry na pilota – jak u większej części prywatnych garaży - żeby różnorakiej wielkości pojazdy mogły swobodnie wjechać do środka. Z tyłu było wejście dla pracowników wraz z szatniami połączonymi z prysznicami, oraz mini magazynem śmierdzący starym olejem silnikowym, natomiast z boku znajdowało się wejście dla klientów i coś w rodzaju poczekalni, kasy, małej biblioteczki i jadalni. Cztery w jednym, cóż za oszczędność miejsca.

Udał się w tamtym kierunku i machnął ręką na przywitanie kobiecie mocno po czterdziestce, która siedziała za stołem, pisząc coś zawzięcie w grubym notesie. Chociaż mieli na tyle rozumu, żeby zatrudnić dobrą księgową - dzięki niej był trochę bardziej spokojny, że biznes jego narwanych przyjaciół za szybko nie upadnie. Słysząc jego kroki poderwała się z miejsca i spojrzała na niego znad okularów z grubą, zielonkawą oprawką.

\- Pan Oikawa, jak dobrze pana znowu widzieć.

\- Wystarczy samo Oikawa. Dzień dobry, Suzuko – chan – puścił jej perskie oko.

\- Oh, ty podrywaczu!

Kobieta zachichotała i oblała się rumieńcem, machając przy tym opętańczo ręką. Uśmiechnął się jeszcze raz, czując że zaraz twarz mu ścierpnie i obszedł ją, żeby dostać się do drzwi prowadzących prosto do warsztatu - zaśmieconego różnorakimi częściami i z oponami ułożonymi w chybotliwe kupki, gdzie tylko się dało. Co nadal nie zmieniało faktu, że był on przepełniony niemal po brzegi. To niesamowite jak dobrze im szło już od samego początku. Otworzyli ten biznes dopiero półtora roku temu, a już mieli stałych klientów, którzy dobrymi opiniami ściągali im kolejnych. Pchali się do nich drzwiami i oknami, pomimo dość niekorzystnego położenia warsztatu na jakimś zapomnianym zadupiu.

\- Boże, jak wali – skrzywił się, gdy poczuł zapach siarki i świeżo otwartego płynu do chłodnic.

\- Oikawa! Miłości ty moja, chodź daj pyska!

Bokuto wyrósł przed nim jak spod ziemi, szczerząc od ucha do ucha. Tooru wyuczonym pseudo piruetem uniknął silnym ramion, przez co zaliczył prawie spotkanie trzeciego stopnia ze ścianą - ta ludzka sowa za cel obrała sobie najwyraźniej doprowadzenie go do szewskiej pasji w mniej niż trzy sekundy. Ze złością otrzepał wyimaginowane pyłki ze swojego ubrania, zabijając go wzrokiem.

\- Przestań mnie molestować.

\- No co ty gadasz, przyjacielskiego buziaczka nie chcesz dać najlepszemu kumplowi?

Koutarou złączył dwie dłonie jak do modlitwy przykładając je sobie do lewego policzka i wydął usta w dziubek, energicznie trzepocząc rzęsami.

\- Nie pozwalaj sobie, Oikawa to mój najlepszy kumpel.

Głowa Kuroo nagle wyłoniła się spod maski obdrapanego, srebrnego Pickupa. Rozciągnął wąskie wargi, umazane smarem samochodowy i ściągnął robocze rękawice, zmierzając w ich kierunku. Bokuto zwrócił swój dziubek w jego stronę i zahukał:

\- Oho ho?

\- Oho ho ho? – Tetsurou od razu podjął temat, podpierając się pod boki.

\- OHO HO HO?

\- OHO HO HO HO HO?

\- Ja pierdolę – podsumował Tooru i westchnął cierpiętniczo, przyciągając sobie pierwsze, lepsze, plastikowe krzesło – Widzę, że twoje mentalne załamanie minęło i niepotrzebnie się tutaj fatygowałem – wyjął szkicownik ze swojego plecaka i zaczął się nim nonszalancko wachlować.

\- Nie żeby coś ale tutaj jest klima – odparli niemal równocześnie.

\- Chcę wyglądać bardziej dramatycznie.

\- Z dramatem ci do twarzy – parsknął Koutarou, siadając na rozwalonej oponie – Przerzuciłeś się na literaturę i czytasz namiętnie Szekspira?

\- To było suche – Oikawa skrzywił się – Skoro już tutaj przyszedłem to chociaż mi powiedźcie co to znowu za tragedia się stała?

\- Bo widzisz to problem wagi światowej – Kuroo momentalnie spoważniał, splatając ze sobą palce na wysokości oczu i kładąc łokcie na ugiętych kolanach.

Mężczyzna z wrażenia, aż prawie opuścił swój zeszyt. Zdekoncentrowany upchnął go z powrotem na swoje miejsce i wbił ciekawe spojrzenie w uśmiechającego się tajemniczo przyjaciela. Trochę go to zaintrygowało, jeśli miałby być do końca szczery. Takie trzymanie go w napięciu nie było do nich podobne. Zazwyczaj od razu paplali o swoich pomysłach, a chwile później wprowadzali je w życie – człowiek nawet nie miał czasu posiedzieć i pomyśleć o tym trochę. Często kończyło się to fiaskiem, ale były również strzały w dziesiątkę jak na przykład warsztat samochodowy, w którym właśnie siedzieli.

\- Tak? – popędził go.

\- Chcę tatuaż.

Tooru w tym momencie miał ochotę go zabić. No chyba sobie z niego jaja robią. I to był ten cały powód do pseudo depresji? Boże, czasami wiele by dał, żeby nigdy ich nie poznać. Zmrużył oczy, jak dzikie zwierzę, które szykuje się do skoku na swoja ofiarę i wywarczał:

\- A nie mogłeś poradzić się mnie przez telefon?

\- Niezbyt, wolałem spotkać się w cztery oczy. Oho ho, no wiesz – poruszył zabawnie brwiami.

\- Oho ho ho, no właśnie – zawtórował mu Bokuto, przez co prawie oberwał od Oikawy z pięści.

\- Umrzyjcie – westchnął cierpiętniczo i oparł się o krzesełko, które zatrzeszczało złowrogo – Skoro wiesz, że chcesz tatuaż to skąd to załamanie nerwowe?

Tetsurou westchnął ciężko i podrapał się po karku próbując jakoś poskładać swoje myśli w logiczną całość. Wiedział, że to dość błahy powód, aby wzywać chłopaka z tak daleka, ale nie mógł odpuścić. Uwielbiam się z nim droczyć i oglądać jego coraz bardziej rozłoszczoną minę.

\- Bokuto polecił mi już studio tatuażu, podobno zajebista miejscówka, sprzęt pierwsza klasa i pracuje tam jego dupa…

\- Akaashi – poprawił go Koutarou, robiąc przy tym rozanieloną minę.

\- Tak, tak, Akaashi. Więc fuszerki na pewno nie będzie i to mam obcykane, ale pojawia się tutaj mentalny problem na miarę dwudziestego pierwszego wieku – zrobił dramatyczną pauzę – Nie wiem jaki chcę wzór.

\- Kot, kocia łapa, kocimiętka – wypalił od razu Tooru machinalnie szkicując w powietrzu niewidzialnym ołówkiem.

\- Tak, tak panie artysto, ale nie zapędzaj się tak. Myślałem o kruku.

Oikawa zamrugał kilka razy, będąc lekko skołowanym. Szczerze to już szybciej spodziewałby się słonia niż jakiegoś ptaka, o ile mężczyzna uparłby się koniecznie na zwierzę.

\- Kruk? A z jakiej paki?

\- Tsukki – podpowiedział mu usłużnie Bokuto.

\- Tsukki srukki, ale z was pedały – wywrócił oczami – To zrób kruka skoro chcesz.

\- No i właśnie tutaj pojawia się problem, bo wpadłem na pomysł że ja wytatuuję sobie kruka na ramieniu, a on kota ale powiedział, że jeśli to zrobię to będę spał w warsztacie – Kuroo pociągnął udawanie nosem – Poczuj mój ból istnienia.

\- Nie czuję.

\- Nieczuły drań.

\- Ja cię rozumiem, bracie!

\- Bracieee!

Tooru pomasował sobie dwoma palcami skroń, kiedy mężczyźni wpadli w swoje objęcia i zaczęli wyć, jakby ich ktoś zażynał. Zdecydowanie nie wiedział jak wytrzymywał ich towarzystwo, a tym bardziej jakim cudem przyjaźnili się już od tylu lat. To się szło z nimi zachlastać, przecież on nie mógł sobie pozwolić na takie natężenie stresu, jeszcze przedwcześnie osiwieje albo dostanie zmarszczek, pomimo wklepywania sobie codziennie miliona mazideł do skóry. Kosmetyki to klucz do olśniewającego wyglądu – zapamiętajcie to sobie.

\- I tak pewnie sobie zrobisz tego kruka, żeby go chociażby zdenerwować – mruknął, kiedy w końcu oboje w miarę się uspokoili.

\- Zależy, chciałbym się na razie tam chociażby przejść, żeby zobaczyć jakie mi wzory z tych dwóch typów zasugerują – uśmiechnął się chytrze – Albo poproszę ciebie, żebyś mi coś zaprojektował, panie artysto.

\- Przestań się ze mnie nabijać ja chociaż poszedłem na studia tępaki – odgryzł się – Kiedy chcesz tam jechać? I gdzie to w ogóle jest?

\- Luz, luuuz – Tetsurou uniósł dłonie w pokojowym geście – Jak najszybciej, najlepiej dzisiaj. No i ho ho ho, to akurat śmieszna historia, bo widzisz studio jest dosłownie piec minut drogi od twojej uczelni.

\- Oho ho ho, dokładnie, nawet nie wiesz jak ci zazdroszczę, gdybym też tam się uczył to odwiedzałbym moją sówkę codziennie – Koutarou posłał mu idiotyczny uśmiech.

W tamtej chwili Oikawa myślał, że zaraz wyjdzie z siebie i stanie obok.

* * *

Kuroo jakoś udało się ubłagać Tooru, żeby ten go nie zabijał, bo jest zdecydowanie za młody na tak tragiczną śmierć. Mężczyzna nadal nie rozumiał dlaczego ten idiota po prostu nie mógł zadzwonić, że ma do niego tego typu sprawę. Mógłby spokojnie na niego poczekać w jakiejś kawiarence, szkicując sobie w spokoju, a potem razem poszliby do tego cholernego salonu tatuażu. Mózg Tetsurou najwyraźniej pracował na zupełnie innych obrotach w swoim prywatnym kosmosie robiącym za tło dla jego całkowitego spierdolenia.

Dał się udobruchać dopiero, gdy przyjaciel zaproponował, że pojadą tam razem na motorze. Co jak co, ale na niezapowiedzianą przejażdżkę zawszy był gotowy. Uwielbiał motory prawie tak samo jak kosmitów. No dobra, może kosmitów trochę bardziej, ale nadal była to dosyć poważna obsesja. Na jego nieszczęście nie zapowiadało się aby kiedykolwiek go sobie kupił, bo nie miał zamiaru podchodzić do egzaminu z prawa jazdy, ale pomarzyć zawsze można.

Jedynym minusem podróży był kask, który zawężał mu pole widzenia i sprawiał, że jego zabójcza fryzura zawsze zostawała paskudnie ulizana. Gdy dotarli na miejsce, z radością go ściągnął i potarł zroszone potem czoło. Naprawdę słońce powinno dostać dzisiaj bana na świecenie, dosłownie można było wyzionąć ducha z powodu gorąca.

Studio tatuażu było większe niż się spodziewał – jak się potem okazało było połączone z salonem percingu. Budynek od razu rzucał się w oczy przez ściany pomalowane na krzykliwe kolory i czarny podpis z nazwą zakładu tuż nad drzwiami.

\- Tattoo Room? Już prościej się nie dało? – Tooru uniósł jedną brew do góry.

\- Nie krzywdź angielskiego – parsknął Kuroo.

\- Zjeżdżaj.

Oboje odetchnęli z ulgą, kiedy weszli do klimatyzowanego środka. Urządzone było prosto - ściany pomalowane na stonowane kolory z przewagą brązów i ciemnej zieleni, poobwieszane były różnymi obrazami zabezpieczonymi szklanymi ramami. Po lewej stronie stały sofy, pasująca do niskich stoliczków na których leżały grube albumy, najpewniej wypełnione po brzegi gotowymi wzorami na tatuaże. W rogu wciśnięte były też dwie maszyny z napojami oraz, co zaskoczyło ich bardzo na plus, wszędzie poupychano kwiaty, przez co w pomieszczeniu unosił się ich subtelny zapach.

\- Witam w Tattoo Room, w czymś mogę pomóc?

Niski, męski głos dobiegł ich nagle z prawej strony, przez co Oikawa wzdrygnął się niezauważalnie. Odwrócił się w tamtą stronę i spostrzegł kontuar z mahoniu, za którym stał delikatnie uśmiechający się mężczyzna. Mężczyzna z krótko obstrzyżonymi, sterczącymi, niemal czarnymi włosami. Pociągłymi, głęboko osadzonymi, czekoladowymi oczami. Wąskimi, spierzchniętymi ustami. Dwoma rękawami do połowy zakrytymi przez t – shirt opinający umięśnione ciało.

Właśnie w tym momencie chłopak był pewien, że będzie mógł w spokoju napisać książkę o jakże pociągającym tytule: „Jak stać się gejem w trzy sekundy – historia Oikawy Tooru".


	2. Rozdział 2

**[Rozdział 2]**

* * *

**Warning : ****Dadadaaam, oto przed państwem rozdział drugi :D Tak, wiem, trochę mi się zeszło, ale naprawdę pisanie ficków z Haikyuu zżera mi zdecydowanie zbyt dużo czasu. Na dodatek jeszcze ten rozdział kasowałam i pisałam drugi raz od nowa – jak żyć x'''D Oliwa jak to Oliwa kocha się bardzo, módlcie się żeby Kolczysty nie zabił Śmieciokawy za szybko"""" Bardzo się cieszę, że rozwinęłam wątek KuroTsuki. No i BokuAka ;v; To zdecydowanie mój ulubiony ship z Haikyuu, ale ci którzy nie czytali mangi pewnie jeszcze go nie znają, więc apeluję do was – czytajcie mangę, nie czekajcie na anime 8DDD! Ci panowie potrzebują zdecydowanie więcej miłości~  
**

* * *

Seksowne dupa.

Seksowna, męska dupa.

Naprawdę seksowna, męska dupa.

Tak w gwoli ścisłości.

Boże, jak nisko trzeba upaść, żeby ślinić się do męskiej dupy, zakrytej ciemnogranatowymi dżinsami. Chociaż ładny tyłek dopełniał cały obrazek postawnego, wysportowanego mężczyzny z kolcami zamiast włosów. Aż się chciało zanurzyć w nich dłoń, aby sprawdzić czy są w stanie pokuć ją do krwi jak kaktus. Tak, zdecydowanie dałby cholernie dużo, żeby go chociaż chwilkę potarmosić. I pomacać kształtne ramionka. Ah, ten smukły mięsień kruczo – ramienny, dwugłowy ramienia, dłoniowy długi i, oh, nie wspominając już nawet o zginaczu nadgarstka. Oikawa wyprostował się na krześle, mrużąc oczy i robiąc jedną ze swoim popisowych idiotycznych min, które najpewniej tylko on uważał za szalenie pociągające.

Macałby.

Nie, żeby ślinienie się do bajców innego faceta było dziwne. Wręcz przeciwnie. Jako artysta miał do tego pełne prawo. Podziwiał wspaniały cud matki natury, dziękując w myślach że pokwapiła się takowy stworzyć, aby teraz mógł go w spokoju kontemplować. Niestety za idealnym ciałem nie szedł idealny charakter. Iwaizumi, pomimo dobrego wyglądu, posiadał dość paskudną osobowość. A przynajmniej jego najgorsza część uaktywniała się, kiedy to właśnie Tooru był w pobliżu, a zdarzało się to ostatnio dość często, więc nikt nie mógł go winić, że cierpliwość pomału mu się zaczynała kończyć.

Hajime westchnął ciężko, widząc że Kuroo po raz kolejny przytaszczył ze sobą dość irytujący balast w postaci wysokiego chłopaka z kędziorkami, na które wyrywał wszystkie przedstawicielki płci pięknej w okolicy. Jak on nienawidził tego lowelasa, którzy wszystko w swoim życiu pewnie zawdzięczał urodzie. Bo zdecydowanie nie swojemu wyczuciu stylu, które kulało dość mocno – jak można połączyć ze sobą tak fluorescencyjne kolory, nie wspominając już o tunice zakrywającej praktycznie całkowicie krótkie spodenki? Znaczy, nie znał go jeszcze na tyle, aby mieć stuprocentową pewność co do tego, nie można wszak oceniać książki po okładce, ale te parę spotkań utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że szatyn zdecydowanie należał do typu ludzi, którzy potrafili wyprowadzić go z równowagi w zaledwie kilka minut.

Jak dostać pierdolca w trzy sekundy – historia Iwaizumiego Hajime.

Jakże okrutnie.

Gdyby tego jeszcze było mało, wesoły duet powiększył się o jeszcze jedną osobę, tworząc jeszcze weselsze trio. Chociaż nowo przybyły blondyn, którego tak notabene mężczyzna widział po raz pierwszy w życiu, miał minę jakby ktoś mu podstawił pod nos gówno, wiec może jednak to nie by dobry epitet opisujący tą grupkę dziwaków. Oprócz niezbyt zachęcającej mimiki twarzy chłopak był wysoki, a przy tym chudy jak tyczka. Krótkie, lekko kręcące się włosy były po jednym boku wygolone prezentując wykolczykowane ucho z pokaźnej wielkości tunelem w płatku. Oczojebnie żółty labret odbijał światło słoneczne wpadające przez małe okienko, położone centralnie naprzeciwko niego. Białe kujonki włożone miał do kieszeni czerwonej koszuli w kratę, której jeden bok został niedbale wciśnięty pod opięte spodnie. Że też się w nich nie ugotował, na dworze było spokojnie czterdzieści parę stopni. Młody, głupi, zbuntowany.

\- Usiądźcie, co tak sterczycie w przejściu, zaraz do was przyjdę tylko umyję ręce – oznajmił niechętnie, zdejmując rękawiczki.

\- Nie wiemy czy nam nie wjebiesz, więc wolimy się trzymać na bezpieczną odległość – Tetsurou wyszczerzył się idiotycznie.

\- …co – Iwaizumi osłupiał – Niby czemu mam bić klientów?

\- Tak jakoś.

\- Masz brwi wpierdolki – Oikawa oczywiście musiał dorzucić swoje trzy grosze, rozsiadając się przy jednym ze stołów.

Mężczyzna zdusił w sobie przekleństwo, energicznie wycierając dłonie w papierowe ręczniki. Za jakie grzechy musiał się tak męczyć. Przecież był grzeczny. Kładł się wcześnie spać, nie pił na umór, czasami popalał, nie cudzołożył, starał się nie kłamać, nikogo nie zabił, więc dlaczego akurat jego studio tatuażu musiało przyciągać tak irytujących klientów? To jakaś konspiracja. Na pewno. Chcą go najpierw osłabić, a potem porwą i sprzedadzą organy na czarnym rynku. Albo cholera wie co jeszcze.

\- Cóż, nie wnikam w twój tok myślenia.

Posłał Tooru kwaśny uśmiech i chcąc, a raczej bardzo nie chcąc, usiadł obok niego. Następnym razem dostawi więcej krzeseł do tego cholernego stolika – teraz musiał się pilnować dwa razy bardziej, żeby przypadkiem nie sprzedać mu z prawego sierpowego, gdy ten go zdenerwuje. Konsumentów trzeba szanować, złota zasada marketingu.

\- Mam nadzieję, że tym razem przyszliście z jakimś kornetem. To już nasze czwarte spotkanie, a nadal nawet nie macie pojęcia co będzie głównym motywem wzoru – Hajime splótł ze sobą palce i podparł nimi brodę – Ostrzegam, że jak się nie zdecydujecie to będzie mi potem was trudno wcisnąć w grafik Od przyszłego tygodnia będę miał ostry zachrzan.

\- Nic się nie bój dobry przyjacielu – Kuroo wyszczerzył się jak ostatni kretyn i przyciągnął do siebie nadal skwaszonego blondyna – Dzisiaj zdecydowanie załatwimy wszelkie formalności, a Tsukki nam w tym pomoże.

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak!

\- Ale Tsukishima brzmi tak ozięble. No chyba, że mogę mówić ci Kei, hmmm?

Chłopak zwany Tsukkim skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej, odpychając natrętną dłoń i skierował wściekłe spojrzenie na Iwaizumiego – dopiero teraz zauważył jak niesamowity kolor miały jego tęczówki. Były wręcz hipnotyzujące, w odcieniu jasnego bursztynu, który przy źrenicy przechodził w miód.

\- Nie jestem tutaj z własnej woli, więc błagam, przekonaj jakoś tego kretyna, żeby dał mi święty spokój!

\- Nie mów tak mój ty kruczku, tatuaż to inwestycja na całe życie. Muszę z tobą uzgodnić jaki mogę sobie zrobić i gdzie – wymruczał Tetsurou, kompletnie nie zrażony zachowaniem Tsukishimy i podrapał go po karku.

\- Wytatuuj sobie kutasa na czole!

\- Dobra. A mogę twojego?

\- Ty cholerny…!

Pedały. Znowu. Świetnie. Wręcz wybornie. Czasami się zastanawiał czy miał w sobie jaki magnes na homosiów, bo zdecydowanie większa część jego znajomych wykazywała wyraźne skłonności kochania tej samej płci. Hajime miał ochotę zaliczyć spotkanie trzeciego stopnia z podłogą, ale wyglądałoby to dość nieprofesjonalnie więc postanowił to przemilczeć i poczekać, aż dojdą do jakiegokolwiek porozumienia.

Zdegustowany odwrócił wzrok i od razu tego pożałował, bo niestety wypielęgnowana morda Oikawy znajdowała się dosłownie kilka centymetrów od jego własnej. Jaki facet miał tak kosmicznie duże oczy na dodatek otoczone wachlarzem gęstych, pieruńsko długich rzęs. Pewnie doklejane. Na wikol. Potwierdzone info. Matka natura wystawiała go najwidoczniej na ciężką próbę. Musiał walczyć. Zaklął szpetnie w myślach, starając się przybrać jeden ze swoich najżyczliwszych uśmiechów.

\- Tak? – spytał przez zaciśnięte żeby.

\- Iwa – chan!

Jezu Chryste.

\- Prosiłem cię, żebyś mnie tak nie nazywał – westchnął ciężko – Jakby nie było, jestem od ciebie trochę starszy i znamy się dopiero od niedawna.

\- Co ty gadasz, to przeznaczenie nas połączyło! Kto by się w taki wypadku przejmował wiekiem!?

Tooru z zapałem złapał go za ręce, przybliżając jeszcze bardziej. Jego obleśne gały błyszczały się niebezpiecznie, przez co w pierwszym odruchu Iwaizumi chciał go po prostu zdzielić po ryju. Opanował się jednak i skrzywił nieznacznie, gdy uścisk nawet odrobinę nie zelżał. Pamiętaj, nie możesz pobić przyjaciela klienta – powtarza to niczym jakąś pieprzoną mantrę, jednak na niewiele się to zdawało.

\- Przestaniesz naruszać moją przestrzeń osobistą, jeśli pozwolę ci zdrabniać moje nazwisko? – warknął, zdajać sobie sprawę, że ten idiota nie puści go dopóki nie dojdą do jakiegoś kompromisu.

\- Ow, czyżbyś się zawstydził, Iwa – chan?

\- Nie.

\- Jak uroczooo!

\- Boże, zlituj się nade mną – mruknął bardziej do siebie niż do niego i oparł czoło o dłoń.

Przebywanie, a co dopiero rozmawianie codziennie z Oikawą doprowadzało go do szewskiej pasji. Nie należał do ludzi ze zbyt wielką cierpliwością, która i tak została już mocno zszargana przez różnorakich klientów, którzy potrafili truć mu dupę nawet o najmniejszą błahostkę. Nic więc dziwnego, że jak tylko widział brązowe kędziorki to od razu miał nieodpartą ochotę zwiać, gdzie pieprz rośnie. To było za dużo jak na jednego, biednego, zapracowanego człowieka. A przecież go nie udusi – nie poszedłby siedzieć do pierdla za to dziecko wojny i rozpaczy.

\- Przypomnij mi, po co przychodzisz tutaj razem z Kuroo codziennie? – chrząknął, pocierając palcami grzbiet nosa.

\- Bo Kuroo chce, żebyśmy wspólnie narysowali dla niego wzór – wytłumaczył usłużnie Tooru, szczerząc od ucha do ucha.

Cudownie, o tym właśnie zawsze marzył. Że też zgodził się na tą durną propozycję. Teraz nie uwolni się od niego, aż tatuaż nie zostanie skończony. Za co sobie na to wszystko zasłużył?

\- Wybornie. Ale on nawet jeszcze nie wie co to ma być, więc twoja obecność nie jest zbytnio wskazana.

\- No wiesz ty co!? Jeszcze pomyślę, że mnie tutaj nie chcesz i, o zgrozo! Nie lubisz – wydął usta w podkówkę.

Bingo, kretynie.

\- Nie, no coś ty – sarknął.

\- Ow, no to super, bo już zaczynałem się martwić – ponownie zaprezentował swój idealnie biały i prosty zgryz.

Bogowie, zabierz go ktoś. Hajime po raz kolejny ciężko westchnął, przenosząc swój wzrok na nadal kłócącego Tetsurou, który sprawiał wrażenie, jakby się wyśmienicie bawił. Jeśli bycie w związku oznaczało ciągłe darcie ze sobą kotów i permanentne denerwowanie drugiej połówki to zdecydowanie nie chciał się w coś takiego pakować. Życie samotnika i wieczorne randki z fajkami na balkonie zdecydowanie bardziej mu odpowiadały.

* * *

Bokuto wyjrzał zza zaplecza, żeby obadać sytuację i skrzywił się, słysząc coraz głośniejsze krzyki. Już sam nie wiedział czy polecenie im Tattoo Room było takim dobrym pomysłem. Kuroo zdecydowanie uwielbiał wyprowadzać Tsukishimę z równowagi dosłownie co kilka minut, a Oikawa też nie należał do osób zbytnio ułożonych. Prezencja typowego playboya też nie pomagała, szczególnie gdy ktoś powierzchownie oceniał go jedynie po wyglądzie. Był specyficzny i na swój sposób czarujący, ale nie każdy potrafił to docenić. A tym bardziej spędzać z nim czas z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli.

Miał jedynie nadzieję, że Iwaizumiemu starczy cierpliwości i jakoś uda mu się ujarzmić to wręcz wybuchowe trio. Zamknął drzwi i przycupnął na schodkach, wzdychając ciężko.

\- Włosy ci oklapły. Martwisz się czymś?

Machinalnie dotknął swojej czupryny, łapiąc ją za końce i ciągnąc ku górze, żeby ponownie je postawić. Zerknął na Akaashiego, który siedział na starej beczce po smarze samochodowym, która robiła za prowizoryczne krzesło. Powieki do połowy przykrywały ciemne oczy, a gęste kosmyki błyszczały w słońcu razem ze srebrną nausznicą w kształcie smoka na lewym uchu. Snake ozdabiał pełne wargi, w których teraz tkwił mentolowy filtr fajki. Szara bokserka eksponowała smukłe, wytatuowane ramię i czerwoną chustę zawiązaną na nagim nadgarstku. Luźne, czarne spodnie podwinięte były do kolan, ukazując dużą, wytatuowaną, akwarelową sowę na jednej z łydek, której pazury znikały pod materiałem styranych trampek.

\- Cholera, jesteś taki seksowny – wydukał jedynie Koutarou, wgapiając się w niego jak w obrazek.

\- Przestań - mężczyzna wypuścił powoli dym papierosowy z płuc.

\- I masz strasznie pociągające usta. Takie duże.

\- Bokuto – san…

\- Daj buziii! – wydął wargi w dziubek i zatrzepotał rzęsami.

\- Nie zbywaj mnie takimi zagraniami. Chce się dowiedzieć co cię trapi.

\- Nah… a dostanę potem całuska?

\- Zastanowię się.

Keiji uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc jego rosnące niezadowolenie, ale nie miał zamiaru mu ulec. Gdyby nie umiał go przyciskać, na pewno nie wiedziałby o sprawach, które go trapią. Może i nie wyglądał na takiego, ale zdecydowanie był typem, który dusi w sobie wszystkie zmartwienia – bycie lekkoduchem niczego tutaj nie zmieniało.

\- Akaashiii – wyjęczał złowrogo i w dwóch susach znalazł się obok chłopaka.

Mocno objął go w pasie, chowając twarz w jego udach. Beczka niebezpiecznie się zachybotała, ale jakoś udało jej się podtrzymać ciężar dwóch ciał. Keiji parsknął pod nosem i wsunął palce w biało – czarne włosy, gładząc je delikatnie. Czasami naprawdę jego partner zachowywał się jak skończone dziecko. Nie żeby to jakoś wybitnie mu przeszkadzało, lubił się nim opiekować. Sprawiało mu to wręcz nieopisaną przyjemność, chociaż czasami i on osiągał swój limit, przez co miał ochotę nim mocno potrząsnąć. Jednak zdarzało się to na tyle rzadko że szybko zapominał o takowych, nieprzyjemnych incydentach.

\- Mów, Bokuto – san.

\- Jaki stanowczy – wyburczał mu w spodnie.

\- Nie testuj mnie. Nie radzę.

\- Bwww – westchnął ciężko, kapitulując – No dobra, wygrałeś. Chodzi o to, że nie jestem do końca pewien czy dobrze zrobiłem polecając wasz salon Kuroo.

Akaashi zamrugał kilka razy, nie do końca rozumiejąc o co mu chodzi. Wręcz zmusił go, żeby się wyprostował i przestał traktować jego nóg jako tymczasowe łózko, aby móc spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy. Szalenie seksowne oczy. O szalenie seksownym kształcie. I o szalenie seksownym odcieniu płynnego miodu z domieszką złota.

\- Naprawdę cię to trapi? Czemu? - wydukał w końcu, oszołomiony swoich własnym tokiem myślenia.

Niby już byli ze sobą prawie rok, ale nadal niektóre rzeczy oczarowywały, a zarazem zaskakiwały go tak samo mocno jak na początku. Ten fakt wielokrotnie zawstydzał go tak bardzo, że zapominał języka w gębie przez kilka minut, co tylko dodatkowo go forsowało. Przy tym facecie nic nie było wiadome do końca - podświadomie wiedział, że raczej nigdy się nim nie znudzi.

\- Wiesz jaki jest Kuroo, kiedy przebywa z Tsukkim. Nie da się z nimi wytrzymać, no chyba że ktoś lubuje się w ciągłej kakofonii krzyków. Na dodatek Oikawie odwala bardziej niż zazwyczaj co tworzy razem prawdziwe, mordercze combo – podrapał się w kark – Naprawdę nie zazdroszczę Iwaizumiemu, przecież on się wykończy.

\- Oh – Keiji zamrugał kilka razy – W tym sensie. Nie martw się na zapas Hajime – kun ma więcej cierpliwości niż mogłoby się wydawać. Zresztą jesteśmy oboje do tego przyzwyczajeni. Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy jacy upierdliwi potrafią być niektórzy klienci.

\- Mówisz?

\- Mówię. Na pewno da sobie radę. W końcu dzięki temu również zarabia. Każda wizyta jest płatna. Co prawda, pewnie naliczył mu spory rabat przyjacielski, ale to nadal jakaś konkretna suma pieniędzy.

Koutarou ożywił się, jednak po chwili znowu zmarkotniał, zawieszając nisko głowę, przez co prawie dotykał brodą piersi.

\- A co jak będzie na mnie zły, że kazałem mu się z nimi męczyć? A co jak w końcu nie wytrzyma i ich wykopie, a tym samym za sam tatuaż nie dostanie złamanego grosza? A co jeśli tak się na mnie wkurzy, że zakaże mi tutaj przychodzić!? Nie będę cię mógł odwiedzać! Umrę! – zawył niczym poraniony waleń, wlepiając mokre spojrzenie w mężczyznę.

Akaashi wyczuł zbliżające się niebezpieczeństwo, bo szybko zeskoczył z beczki i złapał Bokuto za policzki, przyciągając jego twarz do swojej. Spierzchnięte wargi przycisnęły się do o wiele węższych odpowiedniczek z cichym, spragnionym westchnieniem. Pocałunek smakował tytoniem i cytrynową gumą do żucia – to były zdecydowanie ich znienawidzone zapachy, które tolerowali jedynie jeśli tyczyły się ich samych. Lekka hipokryzja.

\- Nie gryź – upomniał go Keiji, odsuwając się od chłopaka, jednak nadal mocno go trzymając – Potem będą mnie piec usta.

\- Kupię ci balsamik.

\- Podziękuję. Ale cieszę się, że już przestałeś panikować.

\- Jeśli twoim lekarstwem na panikę są buziaczki to chyba muszę robić to częściej – Koutarou poruszył zabawnie brwiami.

\- Następnym razem po prostu strzelę ci w łeb – pogroził mu.

\- Hej, hej, heej chyba znajomość z Iwaizumim ma na ciebie zły wpływ.

\- Może.

Akaashi uśmiechnął się lekko, dając mu szybkiego całusa w nos na przeprosiny. Czy już wspominał, że nie potrafił się na niego długo gniewać? Szczególnie gdy robił swoją popisową minę naburmuszonej sowy, a włosy rozklapywały mu się na dwa boki. A co jak co, ale do sów miał straszną słabość.


	3. Rozdział 3

**[Rozdział 3]**

* * *

**Warning : ****Generalnie ten rozdział to jakiś hit, bo napisałam go w niecałe pięć godzin! Ale dzisiaj jak go poprawiałam to skasowałam gdzieś połowę i napisałam od nowa więc w ogólnym rozrachunku już tak pięknie z czasem mi nie wyszło x'''D Ale jest także najdłuższy z dotychczas napisanych, więc może jednak nadal powinnam go traktować jako mój osobisty rekord jeśli chodzi o to opowiadanie? Erm, nieważne, wytnijmy to""" W końcu mamy dłuższy fragment KuroTsuki, no i oczywiście nie mogło również zabraknąć BokuAka :D Jak widzicie pojawia się coraz więcej bohaterów, mam zamiar jeszcze paru dodać, może nawet powstaną nowe pairingi, bo jak sobie tak w głowie rozplanowałam o czym chcę jeszcze napisać to to opowiadanie nagle, magicznie się rozrosło"""" A więc na pewno nie skończy się na pięciu rozdziałach jak na początku zakładałam, ale to norma. Wszyscy którzy mnie znają wiedzą, że ja nie umiem w krótkie formy ;_; /sobs/**

* * *

Spotkanie dotyczące wzoru i wielkości tatuażu przedłużyło się niemiłosiernie, ale jakimś cudem udało im się dojść do porozumienia. Warto było poświęcić te kilka nadprogramowych godzin, aby dopiąć wszystko na ostatni guzik. Kuroo wydawał się być usatysfakcjonowany, Tsukishima skrzywił się jedynie i burknął coś pod nosem zniesmaczony, a Oikawa wyglądał jakby pieprznęła go strzała czystego szczęścia. Iwaizumi odwalił pod nosem kilka zdrowasiek w intencji zachowania stabilności psychicznej, gdy wesoła ferajna z jękiem protestu opuszczała Tatoo Room, przy okazji rozwalając stojący w przejściu stojak na parasole.

Wybornie.

\- Soraskiii, Iwa – chan! Jestem taką niezdarąąą…!

\- Trzeba się było nie pchać, ziomek. Tej twojej wymuskanej dupie zupełnie brakuje gracji – Tetsurou uśmiechnął się głupio i kopnął go w łydkę.

\- Zamknij się, debilu!

\- Mówiłeś do mnie?!

\- Oho, zaczyna się – Kei wywrócił oczami i pociągnął zaczepnie swojego partnera za ucho.

\- Czy to podryw? Tsukki, no nie poznaję cię!

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak!

\- Iwa – chaaan, weź im coś powiedz!

Hajime zamrugał tylko kilka razy, nie do końca rejestrując, a raczej nie chcąc rejestrować, co się właśnie przed nim wyprawia. Zdecydowanie miał na dzisiaj dość tego cyrku na kółkach. Trzeba trochę poudawać głupa, może obejdzie się bez rękoczynów.

\- Wypad! – wysyczał tylko, zamykając im z hukiem drzwi przed nosem.

Usłyszał jeszcze kilka wrzasków, dziki wybuch śmiechu, a potem głośny warkot odpalanego silnika motoru. Dzięki niebiosom, postanowili naprawdę sobie pójść - w najgorszym scenariuszu, zaczęliby się znowu dobijać do środka. Alleluja i do przodu.

Mężczyzna odetchnął głęboko, pocierając sobie twarz złączonymi dłońmi. Czuł się tak, jakby właśnie skończył pracować dwadzieścia cztery godzinny bez przerwy. To zdecydowanie nie było zbyt przyjemne doświadczenie. Miał w duchu nadzieję, że już nigdy nie będzie musiał się z nimi użerać oraz, że żaden z jego przyszłym klientów nie będzie aż tak męczący.

Najgorsze jednak jeszcze go czekało, a mianowicie wspólna praca z Tooru. Z grobową miną spojrzał na swoją komórkę i mimowolnie zadrżał. Ok, musiał mieć jakikolwiek kontakt z Oikawą, żeby móc się umówić na tworzenie wzoru tatuażu dla Kuroo, ale jednak na pewno istniały jakieś inne sposoby komunikacji. Znaki dymne, sowy, listy, kolorowe flary, albo coś. Erm, tak właśnie. To wcale nie tak, że wymienienie się numerami telefonów i adresami emailów było konieczne.

No dobra, było.

Co nie zmienia faktu, że jakby tylko mógł, to na pewno starałby się pominąć ten krok. Tooru był nieprzewidywalny, jeszcze przyjdzie mu jakaś głupota do głowy i zacznie uprzykrzać mu życie – na przykład, zacznie codziennie do niego wypisywać skończone głupoty, a tym samym doprowadzi go do kurwicy w trzy sekundy. Już sama myśl, że spędzą najpewniej kolejne kilka godzin pracując razem nad wzorem, przyprawiała go o zimne dreszcze. Zdecydowanie bardziej wolał swoje życie przed spotkaniem tego chodzącego playboya.

Podrapał się po szyi i zerknął na zegarek wiszący nad ciemnym kontuarem. Szesnasta pięćdziesiąt cztery – miał jeszcze pół godziny, przed przybyciem umówionego klienta. Zdąży wypić zabójczo mocną kawę, a nawet wypalić kilka papierosków. Oh, czy to niebo?

Zmrużył z uwielbieniem oczy, wsadzając kapsułkę do maszyny i podstawiając pod nią swój ulubiony, biały kubek w miętowe grochy. Intensywny zapach rozniósł się po pomieszczeniu, sprawiając że mimowolnie rozchylił nozdrza nosa. Nie był jakoś bardzo od niej uzależniony, jednak gdy nie wypił chociaż jednej kawy dziennie to był po prostu nie do życia. To jeszcze dawało się kontrolować. I wcale nie pędził na łeb na szyję, kiedy w markecie była wyprzedaż. I wcale nie kupował kilkudziesięciu opakowań na raz. I wcale nie wydawał na to ostatnim zaskórniaków. Wcale. Wcaaaleee.

… dobra, jednak potrzebował kawy jak powietrza. Ale co w tym złego? Każdy miał kilka słabostek na sumieniu.

Wymacał w kieszeni spodni paczkę fajek i z zadowoleniem skierował się w kierunku zaplecza. Chciał tylko odpocząć, zregenerować siły w ciszy kontemplując wielkie kubły na śmieci i pooddychać parnym powietrzem - szkoda, że okazało się to największym błędem jego życia, gdy na dzień dobry powitał go widok macających się w najlepsze, półnagich mężczyzn. Gdyby tylko mógł cofnąć czas to na pewno niezwłocznie, by to zrobił. Ukochany kubeczek z łoskotem rozbił się na betonowych schodkach, a drogocenny, czarny płyn podlał okoliczne chwasty. Boże, kurwa, co!?

Akaashi podskoczył jak oparzony, z prędkością błyskawicy wyplątując się z objęć swojego partnera. Rumieniec szybko zszedł z jego twarzy, zastępując miejsce upiornej bladości, kiedy zobaczył grobową minę Iwaizumiego, który dodatkowo sprawiał wrażenie, jakby miał się zaraz przewrócić.

\- Oh…! Przepraszam cię Hajime, wszystko w porządku? Nie oparzyłeś się?

\- Hej, hej, heeej, co mu się stało?

\- Na miłość boską, Bokuto - san zapnij chociaż spodnie!

\- Mój ptak potrzebuje wolności, no weź nie bądź taki…

\- Błagam. Nie kończ – wychrypiał Iwaizumi, opierając się całym ciężarem o framugę – Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie, ja już sobie pójdę…

Pomimo głośnych protestów zatoczył się lekko i obrócił na palcach niczym pijana balerina, by ostatecznie zniknąć za drzwiami. Po chwili usłyszeli jedynie odgłos przypominający wycie poranionego walenia, a potem odgłos upadającego ciała na kanapę.

\- Wiesz, wydaje mi się, że go zabiliśmy – Koutarou podrapał się w zamyśleniu po brodzie – To się nazywa gejowa siła tęczy.

\- Bokuto – san, nie.

\- Nie może się zmarnować, musimy dokończyć to co zaczęliśmy!

\- Bokuto – san…

\- Hoot, hoot, you are cute.

\- Najpierw pomóż mi z tym - Keiji zmarszczył zmartwiony brwi i przykucnął, żeby pozbierać kawałki roztrzaskanego naczynia.

\- Pokaleczysz się, nie lepiej będzie kupić nowy?

\- To pamiątka z dzieciństwa, nie da rady – Akaashi westchnął ciężko – A mieliśmy go bardziej nie denerwować, już i tak pewnie ledwo ciągnął po spotkaniu z Kuroo i resztą…

\- To tylko kubek!

\- Ale to nasza wina. Musimy wyciągnąć z tego jakieś wnioski.

\- Erm, a mianowicie? – mężczyzna niepewnie zerknął na swojego partnera, który uporczywie wbijał spojrzenie w ostro zakończony fragment ceramiki.

\- Żadnych zbliżeń erotycznych w pracy.

W tamtym momencie całe szczęście nagle wyparowało ze świata ustępując miejsce wszechogarniającej ciemności. Jak nabawić się depresji w trzy sekundy – historia Bokuto Koutarou.

* * *

Tsukishima naprawdę uwielbiał jeździć z Kuroo motorem. Oczywiście nigdy by się do tego głośno nie przyznał, przecież te piekielne maszyny hałasowały, brudziły i śmierdziały na kilometr smarem samochodowym. Jednak lubił warkot pracującego silnika, kłęby dymu wydobywające się z rury wydechowej, bliskość ciała mężczyzny i wyczuwalną twardość mięśni brzucha, gdy mocno obejmował go w pasie, żeby nie spaść z pojazdu przy ostrzejszych zakrętach.

Czuł się wtedy wolny. Uciekał od męczących go myśli, starć z rodzicami, problemów na uczelni. Stawał się chociaż przez chwilę panem własnego życia – a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, nigdy nie był zbyt dobry w górnolotnych porównaniach.

Niemal jęknął w zawiedzeniu, gdy motor zaczął zwalniać, aż w końcu stanął tuż przy jego mieszkaniu. Zadbany, aż do porzygu, domek jednorodzinny zbudowany z kremowych bloczków wapienno - piaskowych, z idealnie przystrzyżonym trawnikiem i armią skrzatów ogrodowych otaczających małe oczko wodne. Fakt, że w oknach paliły się wszystkie światła, tym bardziej zniechęcał go do powrotu. Nie miał ochoty na kolejną, tradycyjną już, wieczorną sprzeczkę.

\- Co jest? Pietrasz się?

Wzdrygnął się, gdy Kuroo uwalił się na nim praktycznie całym ciężarem ciała i oparł głowę na ramieniu, szczerząc kretyńsko. Miał ochotę zetrzeć mu ten chytry uśmieszek z gęby, jednak powstrzymał się, komentując to jedynie cichym syknięciem:

\- Że niby ja? Nie wyobrażaj sobie nie wiadomo czego.

\- Nadal się nie polepszyło? – głos mężczyzny niespodziewanie stał się bardziej poważny, a piwne oczy błysnęły tajemniczo – Kłócicie się?

\- Jesteś upierdliwy – Kei zerwał kontakt wzrokowy, żeby zerknąć na mieszkanie – Przecież znasz moich rodziców, tak szybko nie odpuszczą.

\- Akurat ośli opór po nich odziedziczyłeś.

\- Hej…!

\- No już, już, nie denerwuj się - mężczyzna zaśmiał się miękko – Ale nadal uważam, że powinieneś z nimi na spokojnie porozmawiać. To, że wyglądasz trochę inaczej niż by chcieli, wcale nie oznacza, że mogę cię tak traktować. Szczególnie, że dostałeś się bez problemu na studia i masz stypendium.

\- Tsk, łatwo ci mówić. Na uczelni też jest ciężko, szczególnie przez tunele, ale nie mogą nic zrobić dopóki jestem prymusem. Ciągle tylko powtarzają, że nie dostanę pracy w zawodzie nawet z najlepszymi rekomendacjami.

\- No wiesz, poważny marketingowiec z taką niecodzienną prezencją. To by było coś.

Przesunął dłonią pieszczotliwie po wygolonym boku głowy - krótkie, blond włoski połaskotały go w opuszki palców. Żółty labret błysnął metalicznie w świetle rzucanym przez okoliczna latarnię, gdy chłopak zadarł brodę do góry. Bursztynowe oczy zmrużyły się w obrzydzeniu, a wargi nieznacznie zadrgały, jakby ledwo powstrzymywał rosnącą złość.

\- Nienawidzę, kiedy ludzie oceniają innych po wyglądzie. To, że nie mam zamiaru chodzić codziennie w garniturku i z gładko ulizanymi włosami wcale nie oznacza, że jestem recydywistą.

\- I półgłówkiem.

\- Tak i półgłó… czy ty się prosisz o wpierdol? Moja twarz emanuje ponadprzeciętną inteligencją, nikt by nawet tak nie pomyślał!

\- Nie biję okularników, zresztą szkoda twojej pięknej buźki – Kuroo uniósł się i skradł mu szybkiego całusa – Nadal się będę upierał, że masz z nimi pogadać. Uczelnia, uczelnią, tam na pewno już pokazałeś na co cię stać i tego typu zagrania niedługo powinny zupełnie się zakończyć, ale dom masz tylko jeden.

\- Aktualnie nie mam domu.

\- Tsukki…

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak!

\- Nie możesz całe życie przed tym uciekać. Rodzina jest ważna. Tak samo jak własny kąt do którego możesz zawsze wrócić.

\- Powiedział dupek, który sam zwiał z domu, żeby założyć cholerny warsztat samochodowy razem ze swoim tak samo postrzelonym kumplem – Tsukishima przewrócił oczami.

\- Ej, to zupełnie inny przypadek! – oburzył się Tetsurou – Ok, może i tak było, ale teraz się cudownie dogadujemy.

\- Bo widzicie się raz na rok? Albo i mniej? Żałosne.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się z wyższością, widząc jak jego partnera wcięło - zawsze łatwiej było oceniać postępowanie innych niż swoje własne, dlatego aż tylu hipokrytów chodziło po świecie. Przez chwilę otwierał, a to zamykał usta, próbując wymyślić coś na swoją obronę, jednak w końcu westchnął ciężko, kapitulując:

\- Dobra. Tym razem wygrałeś. Masz coś na przebranie?

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Już wcześniej postanowiłem, że dzisiaj zatrzymam się u ciebie – Kei wskazał kciukiem na torbę przerzuconą przez jedno ramię.

\- Co ja z tobą mam – Kuroo pokręcił w zrezygnowaniu głową – Ale jak będziesz znowu narzekał, że śmierdzi u mnie benzyną to wywalę cię na dół i będziesz spał w towarzystwie zepsutych samochodów i opon!

\- Kto to widział, żeby mieszkać nad warsztatem!

\- No przepraszam bardzo, że nie stać mnie było na osobne mieszkanie, ba! Mini pałac ze służbą, coby księżniczce niczego nie zabrakło!

Tsukishima uśmiechnął się pod nosem, słuchając gderania mężczyzny i ponownie mocno objął go w pasie. Silnik motoru głośno zaryczał, gdy Tetsurou ruszył z kopyta, rozbryzgując przy okazji żwirek, którymi wyłożona była droga, gdy brał ostry zakręt tuż za znakiem drogowym ostrzegającym kierowców o zakazie zawracania.

Wiedział, że Kuroo ma, o dziwo, dużo racji w tym co mówi, jednak na razie nie był gotowy na taką rozmowę. Potrzebował wszystko dokładnie przeanalizować i wziąć pod uwagę każdą, nawet najmniejszą niespójność, przez którą dyskusja mogłaby spaść na zupełnie inny tor, co skończyłoby się najpewniej kolejnymi wyzwiskami i pogłębieniem konfliktu. Czuł zbyt duża presję - musiał powoli dojrzeć, aby potem niczego nie żałować.

Oparł czoło pomiędzy barkami mężczyzny, żeby uchronić się przed wiatrem i przymknął w zadowoleniu oczy. Jednak Tetsurou mylił się co do jednego – zdecydowanie miał dom do którego mógł zawsze wrócić i właśnie pokonywali kolejne kilometry, aby się w nim oboje znaleźć.

* * *

Kiedy Hajime obudził się w sobotę rano i spojrzał na komórkę, od razu odechciało mu się żyć. Pomimo wczesnej pory, jaką była ósma trzydzieści jeden, Oikawa już zdążył uraczyć go ponad dziesięcioma emailami. Nawet nie chciał sobie wyobrazić ile ich jeszcze dostanie do końca dnia.

Cholerny, natrętny playboy. Teraz pewnie będzie codziennie do niego wypisywał masę nikomu niepotrzebnych bzdur. Wiedział, że tak się skończy wymiana kontaktami, chociaż łudził się do samego końca, że może jednak intuicja go tym razem zawiedzie – kurwa, ile on by dał, żeby to wszystko okazało się jedynie koszmarem, z którego niedługo się obudzi!

* * *

Oikawa patrzył się jak zahipnotyzowany w swój telefon, zupełnie ignorując to co się działo wokół niego. Niezbyt obchodziło go, że aktualnie przebywał na wykładzie u tej cholernej jędzy, która udupiała zawsze trzy czwarte grupy na sesji, a poprawki ciągnęły się u niej jak smród po gaciach. Powinien notować dla własnego bezpieczeństwa, żeby potem nie obudzić się z przysłowiową ręką w nocniku, tydzień przed zaliczeniem. Wiedział to doskonale i nawet na początku udawało mu się jakoś skoncentrować, jednak po około pół godziny dał sobie z tym święty spokój.

Komórka była o wiele bardziej absorbująca - szczególnie że czekał, aż łaskawie Iwaizumi do niego napisze, kiedy mają się spotkać aby wspólnymi siłami zaprojektować wzór tatuażu dla Kuroo. Cholera no, minął już ponad tydzień, a on się nie odezwał! Nawet nie odpowiedział na chociażby jedną ze sryliona wiadomości, którymi Tooru łaskawie obdarzał go każdego dnia. Toż to chamstwo w czystej postaci! Tak się nie godzi!

Zacisnął usta w wąską linię, okręcając ołówek między palcami.

A może on się po prostu za bardzo narzucał? Znaczy, wątpił aby tak było, ale może jednak Hajime należał do typu, który niezbyt lubi pisać maile i nie szuka ciągłego kontaktu? Chociaż, czy jego wiadomości mogły być odebrane jako nachalne? Przecież pisał tylko o wszystkich co robił, jak to mogłoby kogokolwiek zniesmaczyć!? Zazwyczaj ludzie wręcz pragną wiedzieć co u niego słychać, co robi, w czym śpi, co je, gdzie chodzi po wykładach, nad czym aktualnie pracuje, jak się bawi i tak dalej i tak dalej. To nie do pomyślenia, że on mógł go w tak oczywisty sposób zlać! I nawet jeśli rzeczywiście jakimś cudem nie interesowało go jego życie to chociaż mógł czasami coś odpisać, przecież nic go to nie kosztowało!

Prychnął zirytowany, nadymając policzki. Ktoś z dolnego rzędu, najpewniej jakaś jego fanka, pisnęła głośno z zachwytu, jednak w tym momencie nawet nie kwapił się, żeby posłać jej olśniewający, wdzięczny uśmiech. Jego światopogląd się walił. Pierwszy raz spotkał kogoś, kto nie był ani pod wrażeniem jego niezaprzeczalnej urody, uśmiechu i ogólnej prezencji ani tym bardziej samej osobowości. I jak na złość, właśnie tej osobie pragnął niemal desperacko zaimponować. Chciał aby zaczęła się nim interesować, przebywać, rozmawiać, całować… stop, wróć.

Potrząsnął energicznie głową, czując jak pieką go policzki.

Nie chciał tego przyznawać, ale chyba zakochał się w Iwaizumim od pierwszego wejrzenia. To było dość traumatyczne, szczególnie że nigdy nie czuł, aby był po tęczowej stronie. To znaczy, gdy oglądał różne czasopisma, nie miał problemu w powiedzeniu, że ten i ten model mu się podoba. Nie wstydził się mówić o tym głośno, było to dla niego całkowicie normalne, że niektórzy mężczyźni wpasowują się w jego gust estetyczny. Jednak nigdy nie czuł czysto fizycznego pociągu do osoby tej samej płci. Jak to w ogóle było możliwe? Przecież był popularny, każda dziewczyna niemal pchała mu się do łóżka, za to męska strona albo go nienawidziła albo koniecznie chciała się z nim zakumplować. Określenie, że miał co chciał wcale nie byłoby przesadzone. Więc dlaczego akurat teraz? I akurat w nim? W najbardziej gburowatym i niemiłym facecie jakiego spotkał w swoim życiu? Czuł się osaczony.

Nerwowy ruchem ręki potargał, już i tak sterczącą w każdą możliwą stronę, fryzurę i wbił smutny, psi wzrok w komórkę.

Wszystkie wady Hajime przyćmiewał jednak fakt, jak bardzo chciał, żeby ten do niego napisał. To już powoli zakrawało o obsesję. Niedługo pewnie nabawi się bezsenności, a każdy dźwięk będzie mu przypominał sygnał nadchodzącego maila. To się robiło niebezpieczne. Ciekawe, czy za ładną buźkę przyjmą go bez dodatkowych kosztów do psychiatryka?

Westchnął ciężko i rozejrzał się po ogromnej auli, gdzie prowadzony był aktualnie wykład. Baba z niemal lubieżną miną tłumaczyła coś zawile i co chwila stukała w tablicę, gdzie wyświetlały się kolejne slajdy prezentacji, a biedaki z pierwszych ławek w pocie czoła starały się wszystko zapisać, z ledwością nadążając za materiałem i jej słowotokiem. Podziwiał ludzi, którzy potrafili zrobić w miarę ogarnięte i czytelne notatki z tych zajęć. Będzie potem musiał uśmiechnąć się ładnie do jakiejś prymuski, coby zdobyć drogocenne materiały, z których potem będzie mógł ściągać na kolokwium.

Zrelaksował się widząc, że profesorka jest we własnym świecie i przysunął się w kierunku Kenmy, który uparcie wbijał wzrok w czerwone playstation. Chłopak nawet nie udawał, że słucha czy też notuje, bo nie zadał sobie trudu, żeby wyjąć chociażby zeszyt - to powtarzało się na każdych zajęciach, które były wykładem. Oikawa do tej pory nie wiedział, jakim cudem udawało mu się zdawać egzaminy piątki. Albo był geniuszem, albo posiadał niesamowicie wyćwiczoną podzielność uwagi i był dodatkowo słuchowcem… albo wszystko na raz. Stawiał na to trzecie - niektórym to się naprawdę pofarciło w życiu.

\- Ej, Kozume – chan, mogę o coś zapytać?

Musiał odczekać chwilę, aż Kenma ogarnie, że ktoś do niego mówi. Tooru z braku laku, zerknął mu przez ramię i skrzywił się, gdy zobaczył latające po całym ekranie flaki. Znowu jakieś zombiaki, albo inne okropieństwo. Że też nie tworzyli tylu gier o kosmitach. Wtedy najpewniej sam stałby się ich maniakiem i zupełnym nołlajfem.

Puddingowata czupryna, po paru dobrych minutach, powoli uniosła się do góry, a niemal kocie tęczówki przeszyły Oikawę uważnym spojrzeniem.

\- Jak już musisz, to pytaj.

\- Oh, dzięki za ten zaszczyt, nie jestem godzien – wytknął zaczepnie język, widząc jak chłopak marszczy groźnie brwi – Dobra, dobra, nie denerwuj się. Czy jakbym wysyłał ci dziennie po kilkadziesiąt wiadomości to byłbyś na mnie zły?

\- Hmmm, najpewniej zablokowałbym cię wszędzie, gdzie tylko mogę. To irytujące, że już muszę cię codziennie widzieć na uczelni.

\- No wiesz ty co!? – Tooru zaskoczony wybałuszył oczy – Raniiisz, naprawdę nie byłbyś szczęśliwy, że tak o tobie pamiętam?

\- Nikt nie byłby z takiego powodu zadowolony.

\- … nienawidzę was.

\- Chciałeś, żebym powiedział prawdę, więc teraz nie narzekaj. Powinieneś się nauczyć, że normalni ludzie cenią sobie spokój i…

Reszta cichych słów Kozume została zagłuszona przez zduszony krzyk Oikawy, który wyglądał jakby właśnie dostał obuchem w łeb, gdy jego komórka zawibrowała, a na wyświetlaczu pojawiło się powiadomienie o mailu od Iwaizumiego.


	4. Rozdział 4

**[Rozdział 4]**

* * *

**Warning: ****Wprowadziłam Akiteru wcześniej niż się spodziewałam, wow wow, co tutaj się odpierdala! Panie, czyżby Black w końcu zamiast coś spowolnić to przyspieszyła? Szaleństwo XD W końcu troszkę więcej oliwy, ale nie łudźcie się że będzie tak już zawsze XDDD Co z tego, że to fanficzek oliwy, pieprzyć zasady. Generalnie to już sobie wszystko obmyśliłam i mniej więcej wiem, jak chcę to poprowadzić dalej z czego się bardzo cieszę ; v ; W końcu nie będę pisać opowiadania zupełnie na ślepo, to będzie mam nadzieję miła odmiana xDDD Pojawi się troszkę nowych postaci, jeszcze więcej pobocznych wątków, bo przecież ja nie potrafię się skupić na jednym, no kurwa w życiu i nawet pairing hetero się trafi! Dodaję hetero z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli, to chyba pora umierać"""**

* * *

Mężczyzna wygładził nerwowym ruchem swoją trochę pomiętą, zieloną koszulę i rozejrzał się nerwowo po zatłoczonym pomieszczeniu. Z każdego kąta łypali na niego ludzie z minami wyrażającymi wpierdol w czystej postaci. Obkolczykowane, a czasami nawet i wytatuowane twarze, wykrzywione były najczęściej w czystej niechęci, a wręcz nienawiści, jakby zabił im całą rodzinę z psem na dokładkę, a kilkoro dzieci nawet uniosło do góry piąstki. Ściskając kredki świecowe. Umrze od kredek świecowych. Bosko. To zdecydowanie nie wyglądało zbyt komicznie, a atmosferę panującą w poczekalni można by było spokojnie pokroić nożem.

Oikawa przełknął nerwowo śliną i wsunął spocone, drżące dłonie w kieszenie beżowych, dopasowanych spodni.

Był przyzwyczajony do bycia w centrum uwagi, ale to zdecydowanie przekroczyło wszystkie normy. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak niezręcznie, będąc wśród tłumu ludzi, a na dodatek okropnie się od nich wyróżniał – zawsze do tego dążył, ale teraz jego największym marzeniem było natychmiastowe wtopienie się w najbliższą ścianę. Czy to jakiś zlot fanów heavy metalu, a może sataniści, albo jakaś sekta!? Boże, miej go w swojej opiece! Był za młody i piękny, żeby umierać.

\- Nie musi się pani niczym przejmować, zaczerwienienie zniknie po około tygodniu. Jednak, gdyby coś się działo to proszę niezwłocznie do nasz przyjść, przyjmiemy panią bez kolejki.

Czarna masa zafalowała i wbiła swoje świdrujące spojrzenie w poruszającą się kotarę, za którą ukryte były pomieszczenia zabiegowe. Oikawa pozwolił sobie na ciche westchnienie ulgi, gdy zza materiału wyłoniła się głowa ze spiczastymi włosami, przypominającymi jeża w okresie godowym.

\- Kto z państwa czeka jeszcze na jakiekolwiek przekucie? A kto przyszedł jako pierwszy? Ok, to zapraszam za mną panie Nakamura.

Wielki dryblas z wytatuowanym sokołem z tyłu łysej głowy, uśmiechnął się lekko, co bardziej przypominało morderczy tik nerwowy i ociężale podniósł się z kanapy. Ledwo przecisnął się w przejściu, taranując przy okazji Iwaizumiego, który zawzięcie tłumaczył coś równie wysokiej dziewczynie z różowym irokezem i mnóstwem metalu w uszach. Nawet nie przeprosił tylko zaklął szpetnie pod nosem, znikając w głębi korytarza. A oto przed państwem przykład dobrego wychowania i taktu, proszę o oklaski.

\- Buc – mruknął pod nosem Tooru – Hej, Iwa – chan, już jestem! – zawołał, aby zwrócić na siebie uwagę mężczyzny.

– A, sory ale będziesz musiał jeszcze poczekać, zmiana mi się trochę przeciągnie, bo jak widzisz mamy tutaj niezły sajgon – uniósł rękę w przepraszającym geście.

Momentalnie wszystkie pary oczu zwróciły się w kierunku Oikawy, a on sam poczuł się jakby dostał serię pocisków z kuli armatniej. Tak się kończy, gdy człowiek jest nadgorliwy i przyjeżdża ostro przed czasem. Gdyby wiedział, że spotka tu takie milusie towarzystwo, to jeszcze by się spóźnił z godzinę. Albo dwie. Albo dziesięć. Zadrżały mu kolana, jednak zrobił dobrą minę do złej gry i posłał Hajime olśniewający uśmiech okładkowego playboya – miał tylko nadzieję, że zmiana nie przeciągnie mu się nie wiadomo jak długo.

\- Na ciebie poczekam zawsze.

\- Yh, wolałbym tego nie usłyszeć.

\- Dupek – mruknął, marszcząc gniewnie brwi, gdy chłopak zniknął za kotarą – Ja tutaj staram się być miły, a ten mnie olewa. Co ja w nim niby takiego widzę? To najwyższy czas udać się do okulisty.

\- Mamo, a ten kolorowy pan gada sam do siebie!

\- Nie patrz na niego mój kochany czarnobylku, jeszcze zarazisz się pedalstwem.

Tooru spojrzał się spłoszony na dwie czarne plamy, znaczy kobietę z dzieckiem na kolanach, mając ogromną ochotę zwiać, gdzie pieprz rośnie. Ci ludzie byli z innej planety. Kosmici. Chociaż nie, to złe określenie. On bardzo lubił kosmitów, to niemożliwe aby byli aż tak okrutni, wszak w jego proroczych snach zawsze świetnie się dogadywali i chodzili na dzikie imprezy, które propagowały i szerzyły pokój we wszechświecie.

Tak było, potwierdzone info.

Postanowił puścić oczywistą zaczepkę mimo uszu i wyciągnął swój szkicownik z torby. Mógł równie dobrze już teraz trochę pokombinować nad wzorem. Kuroo życzył sobie tatuaż na górnej części pleców i jak głupi uparł się na tego pieprzonego sierściucha, mając głęboko w poważaniu, że to raczej dość babskie. Już i tak ledwo udało im się odwieść go do pomysłu stworzenia chimery z kruka i kota, więc chociaż to było na plus. Trzeba się cieszyć z małych osiągnięć, czy coś.

Zamaszystym ruchem nadgarstka nakreślił parę nierównych kresek, próbując jak najlepiej przedstawić dynamikę zwierzęcia w ruchu. Musiał się postarać. To nie mogło być byle gówno, które zazwyczaj oddawał na zaliczeniach, a i tak za piękny uśmiech, połączony ze zdolnościami owijania sobie ludzi wokół palca, dostawał zdecydowanie zbyt wygórowaną ocenę. Pierwszy raz czuł się zmotywowany do pracy – wszak ktoś będzie nosił już do końca swojego życia jedną z jego prac na ciele.

Chłopak podrapał się w zamyśleniu ołówkiem po brodzie, gdy pod wpływem artystycznego szału namazał coś bez żadnego ładu i składu. Bohomaz. Jedno wielkie gówno. Oh, rany, to było trudniejsze niż się spodziewał.

* * *

W zamyśleniu, przypatrywał się jak mięśnie ukryte pod obcisłych podkoszulkiem poruszają się harmonijnie podczas pracy. Mięśnie które jeszcze wczorajszej nocy przyklejały się do jego klatki piersiowej, wiążąc przy okazji w silnym ucisku, z którego nawet nie próbował się wydostać. Lubił badać ich strukturę opuszkami placów przesuwając po ich mocnych zarysowaniach, aż z wąskich ust wydobywał się jęk pełen zniecierpliwienia. A potem zazwyczaj kochali się jak wygłodniałe zwierzęta. Romantyzm poszedł się przysłowiowo jebać.

Kuroo wyprostował się z głośnym westchnieniem i otarł spocone czoło rękawicą. Na krótką chwilę ich oczy się spotkały, ale to wystarczyło, żeby chłopak poczuł w podbrzuszu zdradziecki skurcz. Z zażenowaniem, poprawił okulary zsuwające się z zadartego nosa i ponowie zanurkował w jakże pasjonujących notatkach. Nadal nie wiedział jakim cudem tyle się tego nazbierało, przecież wcale aż tak dużo nie pisał - już został wyśmiany, że jednym ze swoich zeszytów mógłby przez przypadek kogoś zabić albo przynajmniej znokautować.

Tetsurou uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc jak jego partner rumieni się uroczo i momentalnie spuszcza wzrok na swoje papierzyska. Uroczy gnojek.

Od początku wiedział, że jeśli zostanie u niego na noc to na pewno nie będzie mu się chciało iść na uczelnie. I tym razem przeczucie go nie myliło. Tsukishima jednak wzruszył olewacko ramionami i stwierdził, że jak raz na jakiś czas go nie będzie to przecież nic się złego nie stanie. Przynajmniej wziął ze sobą potrzebne materiały, żeby móc się w spokoju pouczyć na zbliżające egzaminy końcowe – zazwyczaj i tak wkuwał u niego w zakładzie samochodowym. W domu podobno nie mógł się skupić więc wychodził, kiedy tylko nadarzyła się ku temu okazja. Mężczyzna nie dziwił mu się zbytnio, napięta atmosfera niezgody potrafiła naprawdę porządnie człowieka rozproszyć. Jego rodzice przymykali na to oko, dopóki wyniki sprostowały ich oczekiwaniom, a że Kei był najlepszy na swoim roczniku to tym bardziej pod tym względem dawali mu wolną rękę.

Ledwo przemógł nadmierną ochotę, by do niego podejść i zmierzwić po niesfornych włosach, więc odwrócił głowę w innym kierunku, wrzeszcząc:

\- Bokuto, jak ci idzie?

Odpowiedziała mu głucha cisza. Zmarszczył w zdziwieniu brwi i rozejrzał się dookoła, próbując wypatrzeć sterczącej, biało – czarnej czupryny. Ani widu ani słychu. Czyżby znowu urwał się z roboty, żeby potajemnie pójść pogeić się z Keijim? Nie żeby on sam czasami tak nie robił, ale zdecydowanie cztery razy w tym tygodniu było ostrym przegięciem.

\- Bokutooo, wyłaaaź pókim dobryyy.

Nic. Zero. Nul.

\- Bokuto? Stary, no weź się odezwij albo powiem Akaashiemu, że masz na tapecie jego nagie zdjęcie.

\- Chuj ci w dupę.

\- Oho ho ho? – Kuroo podparł się zwycięsko pod boki, słysząc znajomy głos koło sterty zdezelowanych opon.

\- Ho ho homo – przedrzeźnił go, wyczołgując się z kryjówki – Daj mi spokój.

\- Niezbyt mogę, bo terminy nas gonią.

\- Mam depresję!

Jakby na potwierdzenie swoich słów końcówki jego włosów magicznie oklapły. Mężczyzna zmrużył oczy, mając wielką ochotą trzepnąć go w głowę pierwszą, lepsza skrzynką z narzędziami. Sobie wybrał idealny moment, noż naprawdę. Zaraz go coś tutaj strzeli. Wiedział, że wahania nastrojów to u niego norma, jednak tym razem Koutarou zdecydowanie przesadzał. Nie będzie odwalał całej roboty za niego

\- Ja pierdolę – podsumował od niechcenia.

\- Hej, hej, heeej to poważna sprawa! Akaashi dał mi zakaz na macanki w Tattoo Room do odwołania!

Wielkie, miodowe oczy niebezpiecznie się zaszkliły, a zewnętrzna część dłoni została dociśnięta mocno do czoła w teatralnym geście. Kuroo z wrażenia rozdziawił japę, po czym w dwóch susach znalazł się obok niego. Padli sobie w ramiona, klepiąc po tyłkach i wyjąc jak poranione walenie.

\- Bro, nie sądziłem, że spotkała cię tak olbrzymia tragedia! Jestem z tobą!

\- Brooo!

Tsukishima skrzywił się zniesmaczony, po raz kolejny zastanawiając się dlaczego jego chłopak to skończony kretyn i co on niby, do cholery, w nim takiego widzi. Zdecydowanie coś musiało pójść ostro nie tak. Albo po prostu tamtego, pamiętnego dnia się czymś naćpał, gdy go pocałował przed tą felerną budką z chińszczyzną. Następnie uprawiali dziki seks na jej zapleczu. A potem to już wszystko poszło z górki i koniec końców, męczy się z tym kretynem już od prawie dwóch lat. Skaranie boskie, niech ktoś da mu siłę.

Zgorszony wywrócił oczami, byleby tylko nie patrzeć jak tamci w najlepsze obmacują się po dupach, chyba całkowicie zapominając, o co tak właściwie poszło im na samym początku. To trzeba być naprawdę mocno skrzywionym, żeby wyczyniać takie rzeczy, szczególnie gdy obecny partner siedzi kilka kroków od miejsca zdarzenia.

Miał już nawet zamiar rzucić w nich jednym ze swoich kolosalnych zeszytów, kiedy drzwi na górze otwarły się z cichym skrzypieniem, a metalowe schody zadrżały od ciężaru osoby schodzącej w dół – chłopak już od dawna im mówił, że jeszcze trochę, a się zawalą przez swoją niestabilność, ale kto by tam go słuchał. Miał cichą nadzieję, że w najbliższej przyszłości którychś z nich zleci i nabije sobie porządnego guza, a tym samym pomyśli o ich wymianie.

Machinalnie zerknął do góry, aby zobaczyć kto tym razem postanowił odwiedzić warsztat i prawie zakrztusił się własną śliną, widząc znajomy, kretyński uśmiech i włosy w odcieniu popielatego blondu.

\- Brat? Co ty tutaj robisz?

* * *

Oikawa szedł za mężczyzną z naburmuszoną miną, mocno wciskając ręce w kieszenie spodni. To już przechodziło wszelkie granice. Czekał na tego tępego buca nadprogramowo prawie dwie godziny, a ten oprócz powiedzenia: „sorki", nic sobie z tego nie zrobił. Gdyby wiedział, że tak będzie to poszedłby sobie na jakąś kawusię z hot laseczką ze swojej uczelni. I przy okazji zdobyłby drogocenne notatki z wykładów przy pomocy niezaprzeczalnego uroku osobistego. Tak, to zdecydowanie plan idealny. Ale nieee, on przecież musiał zapierdzielać na spotkanie z tym wytatuowanym chamem. Świetnie. Wręcz cudownie. Czy to czas odtańczyć kankana z radości?

Mruknął przekleństwo pod nosem, wbijając mordercze spojrzenie w jego plecy. Jeszcze okazało się, że będą musieli iść z buta do jego domu. Na piechotę. Na nogach. Ożeż, w życiu. Jakby nie mogli zostać w tym głupim studio, odwalić robotę i rozejść się pokojowo, każdy w swoją stronę. Co prawda, podobno było to dwadzieścia pięć minut wolnym spacerkiem, ale i tak odczuwał wewnętrzny ból dupy pomieszany z pogardą życia. Aprobował jakikolwiek wysiłek fizyczny tylko i wyłącznie na siłowni w seksownym, opinającym stroju. I chmarą lasek z tyłu. I wielkim lustrem, żeby sobie napstrykać zdjęć na instagrama czy twittera. Nie wspominając już o relacji na żywo na snapchacie. Trzeba się szanować, fejm musi się zgadzać.

Zresztą, niezbyt lubił się męczyć, a natura i tak obdarzyła go boskim ciałem. Co prawda. do mięśniaka sporo mu brakowało, ale był dobrze zbudowany, a przy tym smukły. Szczyt marzeń. Model od urodzenia. A co było jeszcze lepsze, to do utrzymania tej jakże wspaniałej figury wystarczyło, by od czasu do czasu się spocił na siłowni. No i ograniczył wpieprzanie śmieciowego żarcia, nie wspominając już o czekoladzie, którą uwielbiał aż za nadto. Każdy ma jakiś jedzeniowy grzeszek na sumieniu, wcale mu nie było z tego powodu wstyd.

Dobrze, że ubrał wygodne adidaski i nadal było wręcz gorąco na dworze. W innym wypadku już dawno zacząłby głośno jęczeć, że za jakie grzechy chce go przeciągnąć przez pół miasta. Chociaż z drugiej strony, było to nawet całkiem znośne uczucie. Czuł ciepło bijące od nagrzanego chodnika, okoliczne latarnie mrugały zawzięcie wyblakłym światłem, drzewa powoli kołysały się, jakby układając do snu. Może to zasługa tego, że Hajime wyprowadził go na jakieś totalne zadupie, ale poczuł się jakby był w zupełnie innym wymiarze. On sam mieszkał praktycznie przy centrum więc o spokoju nawet nocą nie było mowy. Śmiał się bardzo często, że bez szumu silników przejeżdżających aut nie może już zasnąć.

Cóż. Nie było tak źle, jak myślał. Całkiem przyjemny ten spacer - nie będzie mu miał go za złe. Co nie zmienia faktu, że nadal mordował go wzrokiem, mając nadzieję że magicznie wyrośnie mu pod stopami korzeń i wywinie widowiskowego orła, lądując twarzą prosto w psim gównie. Pokrzepiająca wizja.

\- Nadal się gniewasz? – Iwaizumi zerknął przez ramię.

\- Hmpf – prychnął jedynie, nadymając policzki.

\- Jak baba.

\- Ha!? Powtórz to! Chcesz się bić!?

\- Daj spokój, przecież przeprosiłem – Hajime westchnął ciężko – Naprawdę mi głupio, że cię tak przytrzymałem, ale sam widziałeś ile było klientów.

\- Jak się nie wyrabiacie z obsługą to moglibyście zatrudnić kogoś więcej do tej swojej dziury – mruknął chłopak pod nosem – Albo lepiej wszystko organizować.

Myślał, że dostanie po głowie za taką odzywkę, albo chociaż zostanie zwyzywany od idiotów, jednak nic takiego się nie stało. Iwaizumi parsknął tylko cicho i zwolnił, żeby zrównać z nim krok. Spojrzał na niego tymi kompletnie nie wyróżniającymi się, ciemnymi oczami, a Tooru po raz kolejny przeklął w duchu. Nie ma co się łudzić. Przepadł. Na amen. Boże, za co?

\- Nie martw się, już od dłuższego czasu o tym myśleliśmy. Ku naszemu zdziwieniu, studio cieszy się powodzeniem więc będziemy sobie mogli pozwolić na nowych pracowników. Mamy parę zgłoszeń, ale nadal czekamy na bardziej kompetentnych ludzi. Jak sam zauważyłeś wykonanie piercingu nie zajmuje wiele czasu, niestety nie można tego samego powiedzieć o tatuażach. Szukamy kogoś kto ma odpowiednie wykształcenie i praktykę w obu tych rzeczach.

Jezus, to chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy usłyszał u niego tyle złożonych zdań za jednym razem. Oikawa szedł przez chwilę w osłupieniu, nie mogąc się nadziwić jak łatwo przyszła mu rozmowa z nim. Wcześniej jedynie coś odburkiwał na jego wesołą paplaninę – czuł się w tym momencie doszczętnie skonfundowany. Albo to po prostu skrzywienie zawodowe. Pewnie potrafiłby godzinami napieprzać o swojej pracy.

\- Zaraz, zaraz – powiedział nagle, marszcząc brwi – Ty też przekuwasz?

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Coś ty sobie myślał? Chociaż zdecydowanie wolę tatuaże.

To mówiąc, wytknął znienacka język. Tooru prawie zakrztusił się własną śliną, gdy mała, srebrna kuleczka błysnęła się w świetle mijanej latarni. Jak mógł tego wcześniej nie zauważyć? Musiał być kompletnie ślepy, albo zajęty innymi widokami. Ramionka, tyłeczek, biceps, triceps, cyceps… erm, wróć. To chyba zaszło ciuteczkę za daleko.

\- Ooo… - wydusił z siebie, czując jak serce boleśnie obija się mu o żebra.

\- Ooo?

\- W sensie fajny. Nie wiedziałem, znaczy… wow.

Powalająca elokwencja, ale przecież mu się nie przyzna, że akurat ten typ kolczyka uważał za cholernie pociągający. Pokrywało się to stuprocentowo z jego zmysłem estetycznym, a to nie lada wyczyn, wszak był zajebistym artystą, no co tutaj ukrywać. Tak. Zdecydowanie tak. Ciekawe jak to jest całować się z… oh, kurwa.

\- Uznam to za komplement – Hajime parsknął pod nosem.

\- Masz, gdzieś jeszcze kolczyki?

\- Tak. Jasne.

\- Gdzie?

\- Na napletku, ale to musisz mnie bardzo ładnie poprosić, żebym ci pokazał.

… co?

\- Boże, kurwa, co!?

Hajime prawie posikał się ze śmiechu, kiedy Oikawa wydarł się tak głośno, że aż kilka starszych babć wychodzących z monopolowego z przestrachem przycisnęło do piersi tory z zakupami, nerwowo rozglądając się dookoła. Gdy ich zauważyły, momentalnie zwęziły kaprawe oczka i zaczęły coś szeptać między sobą. Udało im się usłyszeć jedynie obelgi w stylu: zdeprawowana młodzież, sataniści, kryminaliści i oczywiście, pedały, zanim przeszły na drugą stronę ulicę.

\- No nie, przez ciebie będę miał teraz zrujnowaną opinię na dzielni – Iwaizumi podparł się pod boki, nadal szczerząc jak skończony debil.

\- Weź się wal!

\- Już, już, bo ci zmarszczki się porobią. Poczekaj tutaj na mnie, skoczę coś kupić. Ah i tak na marginesie to nie mam tego kolczyka, ale twoja zszokowana mina była warta tego drobnego kłamstwa. Ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła – puścił mu oko znikając za sklepowymi drzwiami.

\- Ja nie wierzę. Co za zjeb!

Tooru stanął właśnie przed cholernie poważnym wyborem życiowym. Nie wiedział czy najpierw ma się zabić, spłonąć ze wstydu, a może jednak zaliczyć spotkanie trzeciego stopnia z chodnikiem.


	5. Rozdział 5

**[Rozdział 5]**

* * *

**Warning: ****Hej, haj, helouł, toż to już piąty rozdział D: Omg, myślałam że jakoś mniej ich napisałam co to za kosmosy. W tym rozdziale skupiłam się w końcu na oliwie, powolutku ich uczucie coraz bardziej kiełkuje, a nawet będą spać razem 8^) Ciąża murowana, Iwaizumi szykuj się na prawdziwą przeprawę bojową XDDD W opowiadaniu oprócz Akiteru x Saeko pojawi się jeszcze jedna para heteroseksualna, ale to jeszcze nie ten dziki czas, żeby ją ujawniać – także bądźcie cierpliwi! XD W następnym rozdziale postaram się w końcu napisać więcej BokuAka stęskniłam się za naszymi dwiema sówkami www ;v; **

* * *

Tsukishima patrzył się spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek na jeden wielki rozpierdol, który aktualnie pochłaniał cały warsztat samochodowy. Należał do osób, aż nazbyt pedantycznych - uwielbiał mieć wszystko dokładnie uporządkowane i zaplanowane - więc nic dziwnego, że od tego całego harmidru zaczynała go powoli boleć głowa. Nie ma jak napad niespodziewanej migreny późną nocą. Lepszego zakończenia dnia nie mógł sobie po prostu wymarzyć.

Zirytowany zagryzł dolną wargę, widząc jak jego, pożal się boże, brat stoi przy jednym z aut i w najlepsze rozprawia o czymś z Bokuto, przy okazji wylewając na siebie płyn do mycia szyb. Idiota. Pan dwie lewe ręce. Hałaśliwy imbecyl. Pierwszy szok jego nagłym pojawieniem się już minął, więc teraz czuł jedynie powoli rozrastającą się frustrację. Na dodatek ten kretyn nic sobie nie zrobił z faktu, że nie widzieli się grubo ponad rok. Jak gdyby nigdy nic pomachał do niego wesoło ręką, krzycząc że pogadają później, po czym zniknął razem z chłopakami w kanciapie, tachając za sobą ogromną torbę.

I to tyle? Naprawdę tylko tyle miał mu do oznajmienia? A co ze zwykłym słowem: „przepraszam", które najpewniej załagodziłoby chociaż trochę napiętą atmosferę? Jego arogancja nie mieściła mu się w głowie. Chciało mu się wyć.

Po kilku ciężkich minutach, pełnych desperackiego wystukiwania palcami nerwowego rytmu o uda, miał ogromną ochotę pójść za nimi i coś podsłuchać, ale jego misterny plan spalił na panewce, gdy ni stąd ni zowąd z wielkim hukiem pojawiła się Saeko - prawie zleciała z chybotliwych schodów, drąc się i wymachując teczką wypchaną dokumentami. Co ona wyprawiała, a raczej, co ona tutaj robiła razem z jego bratem? Znaczy nie, żeby to było do końca coś dziwnego, przecież znali się od dziecka. Oboje praktycznie wychowali się razem z rodzeństwem Tanaka, przez fakt że byli sąsiadami. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że przecież Akiteru rzucił w cholerę studia i dzień po tym rozpłynął się w powietrzu i nikt nie miał z nim żadnego kontaktu. Jakim cudem się spiknęli?

Ze zbaraniałą miną dał się wyściskać i wycałować, nie do końca ogarniając co kobieta do niego pytlowała, po czym w jego rękach magicznie pojawiła się kolejna bardzo ciężka torba, którą o ile dobrze zrozumiał, miał przypilnować. Bez zbędnych ceregieli wepchnęła się do kanciapy przez co dawka decybeli zdecydowanie przekroczyła dozwoloną normę wprawiając Tsukishimę w stan słodkiego wkurwienia. Gdyby tego jeszcze było mało, to gdy tamci kretyni skończyli wojenne narady, kompletnie go zignorowali i zajęli się grzebaniem w jakimś rzęchu. Nawet Kuroo go olał, pomimo że doskonale widział jego pytające spojrzenie. Jeszcze w życiu nie czuł się tak skołowany.

Poprawił nerwowym ruchem okulary na zadartym nosie, miętosząc w dłoniach swój zeszyt z notatkami. Nie mógł już usiedzieć w miejscu. Najchętniej to wziąłby Akiteru pod ramię, walnął kilka razy po mordzie, a potem zażądał wyjaśnień. Uśmiechnął się gorzko, zdając sobie sprawę, jak bardzo nierealnie brzmiało to marzenie. Zdecydowanie lepiej żyło mu się z myślą, że nie ma już brata. Od zawsze uważał go za wzór i pragnął we wszystkim naśladować. Kompletnie ślepy na wszystkie pomyłki czy też potknięcia – dla niego ten człowiek był nieomylny. Krok za krokiem, egzystując w jego cieniu, powoli starając się dosięgnąć celu. Nawet poszedł na tą samą uczelnię i co dostał w zamian? Ucieczkę bez żadnego pożegnania, pusty pokój i uczucie zdrady w sercu, które prawie całkowicie struło mu życie.

Tak naprawdę to właśnie po tym doświadczeniu zaczął przechodzić tak zwany okres buntu i całkowicie zmienił swoje podejście do świata jak i wygląd. Z drugiej strony, nawet cieszył się, że to się tak wszystko skończyło. Dopiero po tych radyklanych środkach, mógł w końcu głębiej odetchnąć. Czuł ulgę, że nie musi już robić wszystkiego pod określony, utarty schemat. Wyrwał się ze szponów chorego podziwu, nareszcie mogąc pójść wyboistą, ale własną drogą.

A przynajmniej tak myślał, aż do teraz. Samo spojrzenie na jego twarz wystarczyło, aby żołądek wywrócił mu się lewą stronę. Chciało mu się dosłownie wymiotować, a kwaskowaty posmak w ustach wcale nie pomagał w próbie zapanowania nad tym. Obrzydzenie, jakie w tym momencie czuł, kompletnie go sparaliżowało. Nie był gotowy na to spotkanie.

\- Coś słabo wyglądasz, Kei.

Kobiecy głos wyrwał go z wewnętrznego otępienia. Niemrawo uniósł głowę do góry, niepewnie zerkając na wiszącą nad nim Saeko. Jak zwykle miała fryzurę na grzyba, utlenione włosy i zdecydowanie zbyt wyeksponowany biust, w który teraz mógłby praktycznie wsadzić nos. Nic, a nic się nie zmieniła, chociaż nie widzieli się praktycznie w ogóle od zniknięcia Akiteru.

\- Możliwe – odparł lakonicznie, niezbyt mając ochotę na rozmowy.

\- Ja cię pierniczę, ale oczojebny kolczyk – wskazała palcem na żółty labret – Wow, tunele też masz… nie spodziewałabym się tego po tobie!

\- Kto jak kto, ale ty nie powinnaś prawić mi kazań.

\- I wcale nie zamierzam, wyglądasz całkiem interesująco – wyszczerzyła się szeroko – Młodość rządzi się swoimi prawami, wyszalej się póki możesz.

To mówiąc, przeczesała palcami jego wygolony bok, najwyraźniej bardzo z siebie zadowolona. Tsukishima nawet się nie zdziwił, gdy bez żadnego pardonu, usiadła obok praktycznie opierając się na niego całym ciężarem ciała. Nie należała do osób zbytnio powściągliwych, w przeciwieństwie do niego, ale przez fakt, że często ze sobą przebywali, musiał na to przymykać oko.

\- Pewnie jesteś ciekawy o co chodzi, prawda? – spytała po chwili, podciągając pod siebie kolana.

\- Niezbyt.

\- Jaaasneee – przewróciła oczami – Nie umiesz kłamać.

\- Naprawdę, niezbyt mnie to obchodzi – Kei zerknął na nią kątem oka – Albo raczej nie od ciebie chciałbym to usłyszeć, ale najprawdopodobniej nie mam nic do gadania w tej sytuacji.

\- Na pewno Akiteru z tobą porozmawia, a jak nie to ja go kopnę – dumnie klepnęła się w pierś – Ale na razie musi ci wystarczyć moja, okrojona wersja.

\- Cudownie.

\- No ja wiem – szczypnęła go w bok, przez co wydał z siebie niezadowolony pomruk – W skrócie, twój brat wrócił dwa tygodnie temu, prawie odmroził sobie tyłek na wycieraczce pod moim domem, bo na początku nie chciałam go wpuścić. Koniec końców, jednak go przygarnęłam, gdy oznajmił, że na razie nie chce się spotykać ze swoimi rodzicami, ale ma plan na życie, bo znalazł ogłoszenie, że ktoś szuka mechanika. Jak widzisz okazało się to prawdą, a na dodatek jest to warsztat twoich kumpli, więc chyba całkiem nieźle mu to wyszło.

\- Co? Od kiedy mój brat jest mechanikiem?

\- Od dzisiaj.

\- … to wiele wyjaśnia.

\- Uprzedzałam, że to będzie dość niespójna historia.

Naprawdę szukali nowego pracownika? To prawda, że mieli coraz więcej zgłoszeń, roboty było po łokcie i mogli w końcu sobie na to finansowo pozwolić, ale żeby mu nawet o tym słowem nie wspomnieć? Nie, żeby Kuroo miał jakiś obowiązek spowiadać się ze swojej pracy, ale chłopak poczuł się lekko dotknięty. I że też ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie musiał się tutaj akurat przytelepać Akiteru. Tsukishima ledwo stłumił zdegustowany jęk i rozejrzał się zdezorientowany po hali, mając nadzieję że to wszystko okaże się jedynie złym snem.

\- Cudownie – sarknął w końcu – Lepiej być nie mogło.

\- Ohoho, mogło i jest.

\- Czy ja chcę to usłyszeć?

\- Wiesz, nie muszę mówić, mogę ci pokazać.

Saeko uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej i podetknęła mu pod nos dłoń. Na jednym z palców widniała srebrna obrączka z malutkim, białym kamyczkiem w kształcie kwadratu, kompletnie niepasująca do reszty pierścionków, które przypominały mosiężne sygnety. Na początku Kei kompletnie nie ogarnął o co chodzi, wgapiając się w jej rękę jak ciele na malowane wrota. Dopiero po paru minutach jego mózg zaczął pracować na najwyższych obrotach, chociaż nadal nie potrafił dopuścić tej informacji do świadomości.

\- Nie mów mi, że…

\- Tak, hajtnęliśmy się cztery dni temu, sory że nie zaprosiliśmy cię na imprezę, ale była bardzo kameralna. W sumie to na dwie osoby. Tak to jest jak się klepie biedę, ahahaha!

Właśnie w tym momencie cały dotychczasowy światopogląd chłopaka lęgnął w gruzach. Jak utracić zdrowe zmysły w trzy sekundy – historia Tsukishimy Keia.

* * *

Oikawa niepewnie przekroczył próg mieszkania, mając wrażenie, że zaraz się zawali. Okazało się, że Iwaizumi mieszka w jakimś starym bloku mieszkalnym, który z daleka wyglądał jakby był opuszczony - dopiero, gdy podeszli bliżej jakaś stara babulinka uchyliła drzwi, przeszywając ich czujnym spojrzeniem od którego dostał dreszczy. Chłopak myślał, że zaraz na nich wyskoczy i pobije laską albo czymś w podobie, jednak po chwili pełnej grozy uśmiechnęła się paskudnie, machając przyjaźnie do Hajime pomarszczoną dłonią.

\- Czuj się jak u siebie. Ale zdejmij buciory, no chyba że ci śmierdzą stopy.

\- Dzięki! Jesteś okropny! – Tooru oburzył się widowiskowo i pokazał fakulca znikającym plecom mężczyzny, który w najlepsze sobie chichotał – Przypomni mi ktoś, co ja w nim niby takiego widzę? – mruknął do siebie, niepewnie wchodząc do salonu.

A raczej coś co miało go przypominać, a było po prostu uniwersalnym pokojem, który był wszystkim i niczym jednocześnie. Z niewyraźną miną przesunął nie schowany futon w bok, żeby móc przycupnąć przy niskim, okrągłym stoliczki i rozejrzał się nerwowo, kładąc sobie torbę na kolanach. Już dawno nie był w domu tak pozbawionym dobrego smaku. Ściany pomalowane na paskudny, brzoskwiniowy kolor, nagie panele podłogowe, pseudo szafa, mini telewizorek upchnięty w róg pomieszczenia i żałośnie zwisająca z niego paprotka. Cudownie. Mieszkanko typowego singla, tylko jeszcze kota brakowało do pełnego obrazka nędzy i rozpaczy.

\- Sorasy za burdel, nie spodziewałem się, że będę miał gościa.

\- Masz ty w ogóle balkon?

\- Tak. Jest w łazience.

\- Cooo?! Serio? Kto to projektował…

\- Nie przesadzaj, ważne że w ogóle jest.

Iwaizumi wyłonił się zza drzwi niosąc w rękach tacę z herbatą i jakimiś opakowaniami obklejonymi karteczkami z ogromnym napisem: „Przecena" - jeszcze lepiej, zaraz zacznie go truć jakimś paskudztwem ze sklepu. Trzeba było sobie przynieść jedzonko z domu, a co jak mu się od tego cera pogorszy? Toż to by było niedopuszczalne!

Mężczyzna niedbale zrzucił bosą stopą gazety piętrzące się na stoliku, prawie oblewając się przy tym wrzątkiem. Gracja w pełnej okazałości, na pewno minął się z powołaniem – kariera baletnicy stoi otworem.

\- Nie masz dziewczyny, co? Tak to byś starał się w miarę tutaj ogarniać – wypalił zanim zdążył się ugryźć w język.

\- Nie mam i dobrze mi z tym. Przynajmniej nikt mi nie truje dupy.

Ku jego zdziwieniu Hajime uśmiechnął się lekko przy tym wyznaniu, rozstawiając kubki na blacie. Odstawił tackę na bok i z ulgą, usiadł naprzeciwko niego, od razu zabierając się za rozpakowywanie pudełka z jedzeniem.

\- Mam nadzieję, że lubisz pakowane sushi, nic lepszego już nie było.

\- Chyba nie mam nic do gadania, prawda?

\- Masz, ale jak zaczniesz marudzić to zjem twoją porcję.

\- Tak myślałem.

Oikawa westchnął cierpiętniczo, z nietęgą miną sięgając po pałeczki. No trudno. Jak raz zje to świństwo to chyba się nie pochoruje, nie dostanie wysypki albo czegoś równie obrzydliwego. Był przyzwyczajony do domowych posiłków, bo jego mama była kucharką z powołania i zawsze pilnowała zdrowej, zbilansowanej diety ukochanego synalka. Chłopak mógł na palcach jednej ręki policzyć swoje wypady na tak zwane śmieciowe, czy też pakowane żarcie ze sklepu. Nigdy jakoś nie czuł się zbytnio przez to pokrzywdzony, a wręcz przeciwnie – lubił jak ktoś tak o niego dbał i rozpieszczał na każdym kroku. I uparcie wmawiał sobie, że to właśnie dzięki temu nigdy nie miał problemu z trądzikiem.

\- Chyba nie było takie złe – parsknął Iwaizumi, widząc jak szybko sushi zostało przez niego skonsumowane.

\- Ujdzie w tłoku – Tooru siorbnął herbatę, zezując gdzieś na boki.

\- Zrelaksuj się, przecież nic ci nie zrobię.

\- Wiesz, jesteś dzisiaj dla mnie podejrzanie miły, aż zaczynam się bać.

\- Ja jestem zawsze miły.

\- Taaa, jasne – sarknął – Możesz powtórzyć? Bo się przesłyszałem.

\- Cóż, prawda, że na początku nie byłem zbyt dobrze nastawiony do ciebie, ale stwierdziłem, że skoro i tak musimy pracować razem to nie ma sensu drzeć ze sobą kotów – Hajime podrapał się po karku – Nadal nie jestem tym zachwycony, ale nic na to nie poradzę. Ktoś musi być dojrzalszy.

\- Czy ty próbujesz mnie obrazić?

\- Przecież sam przed sekundą narzekałeś, że jestem za miły.

\- Uh, mógłbyś przestać być aż tak szczery, będę płakać – burknął Oikawa.

\- Lepsza najokrutniejsza prawda od słodkiego kłamstwa.

\- Na jakim ty świecie żyjesz?

\- Bardzo śmieszne… będzie ci przeszkadzać jak zapalę?

\- Co… a. Nie, spoko, nie krępuj się.

Tooru jak w transie obserwował silne, żylaste dłonie sięgające po papierosa. Sapnął cicho, gdy wąskie usta zacisnęły się na mentolowym filtru, a oczy przymknęły z przyjemności przy pierwszym głębokim zaciągnięciu. Nie było nic bardziej seksownego od palącego Iwaizumiego. W tym momencie bardzo chciał, być na miejscu tej pieprzonej fajki.

\- Co, też chcesz? – Hajime zerknął na niego zdziwiony.

\- Nie, ja nie palę.

\- To co się tak gapisz tym szczenięcym wzrokiem?

\- Yyy… - Oikawa nerwowo rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, szukając jakiejkolwiek wymówki – Zastanawiałem się czy długo sam mieszkasz…

\- Będzie już z ponad dziesięć lat. Przeprowadziłem się jak tylko osiągnąłem pełnoletność.

No świetnie, nie dość że zakochał się w facecie to jeszcze po trzydziestce. Znaczy wiedział, że na pewno jest od niego młodszy, ale nie sądził że aż tyle. No, ale cóż. Miłość nie wybiera, czy jakoś tak. Nie podda się przecież przez durną różnicę wieku.

\- Jaki buntownik.

\- Nah, dostałem to mieszkanie po ojcu alkoholiku. Odebrał sobie życie topiąc się w pobliskiej rzece, niezbyt miła historia – mężczyzna niedbałym ruchem zgasił niedopałek papierosa o puste pudełko po sushi.

\- … zaraz, po co mi to mówisz? To nie jest zbyt intymne?

\- Hmm, pewnie byś się w końcu kiedyś dowiedział więc wolę powiedzieć ci osobiście – w ciemnych tęczówkach pojawił się rozbawiony błysk - Matka się nawet z tego ucieszyła. Nasze relacje były na granicy poprawnych. Wraz ze śmiercią męża i moją przeprowadzką, pozbyła się w końcu problemu i mogła spraszać tych swoich lowelasów hurtowo do domu.

\- Oh… - Tooru przełknął z trudnością ślinę, czując jak ogromna kula staje mu w gardle – Ja… przepraszam. Nie sądziłem, że to aż tak ciężki temat.

\- Daj spokój było minęło – Iwaizumi machnął lekceważąco ręką – Na szczęście byłem samowystarczalny, pracowałem w tym spożywczaku co się dzisiaj koło niego zatrzymaliśmy, a potem spotkałem Akaashiego i tak wylądowałem w Tattoo Room. Historia może i niezbyt przyjemna, ale chociaż ze szczęśliwym zakończeniem.

\- Naprawdę przepraszam.

\- Zamknij się lepiej, albo mnie wkurzysz. To wcale nie jest aż takie straszne – Hajime upił łyk herbaty, nie odrywając wzroku od jego zażenowanej twarzy – Chociaż pewnie tobie się tak wydaje, bo zostałeś wychowany w porządnym domu. Pewnie masz świetnych rodziców, co?

\- Tak.

\- Tak żem myślał, tak żem czuł. Widać, żeś rozpieszczony paniczyk.

\- Ej! Wcale, że nie!

\- Dobra, koniec pogaduszek, bierzmy się do pracy, pokaż co tam nabazgrałeś.

Iwaizumi wyciągnął oczekująco rękę więc chcąc, a raczej bardzo nie chcąc, Oikawa musiał podzielić się z nim swoimi wstępnymi projektami. Z ociąganiem podał mu szkicownik, mając naprawdę głęboką nadzieję, że nie zostanie wyśmiany na starcie. Wiedział, że jego rysunkom czegoś brakuje i są zbyt delikatne, jakby tworzone pod kobietę, ale zdecydowanie nie potrzebował w tym momencie pseudo konstruktywnej krytyki.

Ku jego zdziwieniu, mężczyźnie przy oglądaniu ani jeden mięsień na twarzy nie drgnął, a nawet pochwalił go za jeden bohomaz, który miał być wstępnie głową tygrysa, ale skończyło się na kotopodobnym czymś przedstawionym w pozycji gotowej do skoku.

\- Całkiem dobrze kombinowałeś, chętnie wykorzystałbym ten projekt, ale nadal jest za słaby. To ma być tatuaż dla postawnego faceta, a nie zafiksowanej na punkcie zwierzaków babki.

Iwaizumi sięgnął po ołówek i nakreślił parę kresek na jego rysunku, wystawiając lekko język. W sztucznym świetle jego kolczyk błyszczał się jeszcze bardziej kusząco, przez co Tooru z ledwością powstrzymał się przez próbą pocałowania go. Jeszcze nie teraz, to naprawdę nie jest odpowiedni moment. Musiał być dzielny i wytrzymać, aż ich relacje ocieplą się na tyle, aby mieć pewność, że po czymś takim nie zarobi ostrego wpierdolu. Chociaż korciło, go cholernie. Raz miał dziewczynę z przekutą wargą i to właśnie z nią najlepiej wspominał wszystkie czułości. Nie ma jak potęga metalu w gębie, hip hip hura.

\- Słuchasz ty mnie w ogóle?

\- Yyy…?

\- Nawet się z tym nie kryjesz – mężczyzna westchnął ciężko – Mówiłem, że musisz zmienić swój tok myślenia, za bardzo uczepiłeś się wyświechtanych motywów. Tatuaże to forma sztuki, w której możesz kombinować jak tylko chcesz, pamiętając jedynie o estetyce, upodobaniach swojego klienta i jego cechach charakterystycznych. Dla Kuroo są to właśnie koty i mechanika.

\- A czy to nie są zbyt rozbieżne tematy? – mruknął, nie mogąc się powstrzymać od ciągłego spoglądania na jego usta.

\- Pffft, amator. Patrz i ucz się.

Z niechęcią skupił wzrok na szkicowniku i ku swojemu zdziwieniu zobaczył jak pojawia się na nim coraz więcej śrub, zakrętek i spiral. Z zapałem obserwował jak rysik śmiga na kartce papieru zmieniając jego rysunek w prawdziwe dzieło sztuki. Nie mógł się nadziwić jak łatwo udało mu się dopasować mechaniczne elementy, które razem połączone, przekształcały się w pysk zwierzęcia.

\- Polecieliśmy trochę mocno w steampunkowe klimaty, ale chyba nie wyszło najgorzej – Hajime zmrużył oczy przygryzając końcówkę ołówka – Przynajmniej wygląda już jak tatuaż dla mężczyzny.

\- Jesteś niesamowity – wypalił Oikawa, nawet nie do końca rejestrując to co mówi – Naucz mnie tak!

\- Oczy ci się świecą, ogarnij emocje - Iwaizumi parsknął śmiechem – Ale to dobrze się składa, przecież na jednym projekcie nie wypada skończyć.

Tooru cieszył się jak małe dziecko, siedząc obok mężczyzny i bazgrając z zaangażowaniem kolejne rysunki pod jego czujnym okiem. Pierwszy raz w życiu z taką ochotą nad czymś pracował i słuchał opinii innego człowieka. Najczęściej trzymał się jedynie swojej wizji, a wszystkie nieprzychylne komentarze traktował jako atak na wolność twórczą. Nie widział niczego więcej oprócz czubka własnego nosa i nie potrafił przyjąć nawet konstruktywnej krytyki. Doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, jednak do tej pory nic sobie z tego nie robił. Wystarczyło, że zdawał i to na całkiem niezłych ocenach. Nie czuł większej potrzeby samodoskonalenia się, czy poszerzania własnych horyzontów. Pracę na pewno i tak by gdzieś dostał za samą piękną buźkę więc po co miał się starać? A może po prostu nigdy nie trafił na odpowiednią osobę, która zrobiłaby na nim aż tak duże wrażenie jak Hajime? Albo po prostu było to ślepe zakochanie, przez które go idealizował i chciał się od niego jak najwięcej nauczyć? Do końca sam tego nie rozumiał, ale jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak zainspirowany jak dzisiaj i miał zamiary wykorzystać to do maksimum.

Koniec końców, skończyło się na czterech wzorach, przy czym aż trzy z nich były ich wspólnymi projektami. Oikawa niemal pękał z dumy, gdy patrzył na owoce ich pracy, mając głęboką nadzieję, że Kuroo będzie równie zadowolony co oni. I niech najlepiej wytatuuje sobie wszystkie cztery, wszak plecy miał szerokie, dałoby radę je jakoś artystycznie upchnąć.

\- Poszło nam lepiej niż się spodziewałem. Szybko łapiesz nowe rzeczy, pomimo tej otoczki skończonego kretyna.

\- Czy ty mnie chwalisz, czy obrażasz? – Tooru spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem – A było już tak pięknie.

\- To było silniejsze ode mnie – Iwaizumi spojrzał na zegarek na swojej ręce – Uła, ale już późno. Masz jutro zajęcia?

\- Nie mam…?

\- No to przenocuj tutaj, co się będziesz tłukł po nocy, jakoś się zmieścimy na jednym futonie. Poczekaj, zaraz zobaczę czy uda mi się skombinować ci ciuchy do spania.

W tym właśnie momencie Oikawa Tooru poczuł, że oficjalnie wygrał życie.


	6. Rozdział 6

**[Rozdział 6]**

* * *

**Warning: ****Jezu ile było w tym rozdziale smuteczków :c Nie bójcie się nie mam zamiaru robić z tego angstu czy innego shitu, ale troszkę dramy musi być, żeby nie było za słodko. Chociaż oliwa jak zwykle łamie schematy i sobie radośnie heheszkuje spedalając się coraz bardziej XD Dla Iwaizumiego to musi być szok i niedowierzanie, mam nadzieję że jednak nie zabije za to Oikawy, lol. No i w końcu poświęciłam więcej czasu BokuAka \o/ Tyle szczynścia. Wiem, że dawno nie pisałam z Haikyuu, ale jakoś udało mi się do tego wrócić. Spokojnie, mam zamiar dokończyć Tatuażystę, co prawda nie wiem ile mi to zajmie, ale jak na razie nie mam w planach porzucać tego opowiadania c: Podkreślmy to „na razie" /kaszelek/**

* * *

Od razu po wejściu do mieszkania, Akaashi wiedział, że jest źle. Pomimo tego, że widział palące się w sypialni światło to nikt nie przyszedł, żeby go powitać. Zazwyczaj nie zdążył nawet zdjąć butów, a już silne ramiona oplatały go w mocnym, miłosnym uścisku, a koło ucha słyszał dźwięki przypominające pohukiwanie sowy. Tym razem nic takiego się nie stało, nie wspominając już o tym, że dom emanował nieprzyjemną atmosferą – było pusto, ciemno i cicho.

Nieprzyjemny dreszcz przeszedł mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa, jednak postanowił nie wyciągać pochopnych wniosków. Położył klucze na wiszącej tuż pod stojakiem na parasole szafeczce, po czym wszedł niemal na paluszkach do kuchni, starając się nie wydawać żadnych niepotrzebnych dźwięków. Na stole czekała na niego jak zwykle kolacja zabezpieczona folią spożywczą, jednak brakowało przy niej karteczki z nabazgrolonymi jak kura pazurem znakami układającymi się w polecenie natychmiastowego skonsumowania zawartości talerza. Nadal miał z tym duży problem, co dość mocno w czasach szkolnych odbiło mu się na zdrowiu, więc od kiedy zamieszkali razem Bokuto dbał o to, aby zjadał chociaż jeden ciepły posiłek w ciągu dnia.

Ah, było naprawdę źle.

Mężczyzna potarł twarz dłońmi, wiedząc że dzisiaj nic i tak już nie przełknie, więc skierował się prosto do łazienki. Koutarou miał prawo być lekko podirytowany jego ostatnim wybrykiem, ale nie sądził, że drobne zmiany w jego zachowaniu sprawią, że poczuje się tak okropnie. Przyzwyczaił się do jego ekstrawertycznej osobowości, pobłażało mu to jak bardzo się o niego troszczył, a wręcz dopiero wtedy czuł jak bardzo jest przez niego kochany. Teraz, gdy rutyna została złamana, uświadomił sobie jak bardzo jej potrzebował.

Rozebrał się, składając ubrania w równą kostkę, a bieliznę wrzucając do kosza na brudy, po czym przyjrzał się sobie krytycznie w lustrze. Był okropny partnerem, zdawał sobie z tego gorzko sprawę. Nadal nie potrafił zrozumieć, co mężczyzna w nim takiego zobaczył, że postanowił aż wpakować się w związek, ale to chociaż trochę podbudowało jego samoocenę. Myślał, że może dzięki niemu się zmieni. Otworzy na ludzi, stanie bardziej przystępny, będzie umiał w końcu mówić o swoich uczuciach otwarcie. Nic z tego. Wrodzona powściągliwość połączona z chłodnym wychowaniem i wieczne ukrywanie się za maską obojętności zdecydowanie zbyt mocno się w nim zakorzeniło.

Wzdrygnął się, gdy z prysznica najpierw poleciała wręcz lodowata woda, po czym wystawił twarz prosto w szybko nagrzewający się strumień. Nie, żeby kiedykolwiek przeszkadzało mu to jak bardzo jest w sobie zamknięty, wręcz przeciwnie - sam pieczołowicie to pielęgnował celowo stroniąc od innych. Wszystko zmieniło się, gdy w liceum trafił do jednej klasy z Kuroo i Bokuto. Dosłownie wywrócili jego uporządkowany świat do góry nogami, szczególnie ten drugi nie dawał nigdy za wygraną, aż w końcu przedarł się prosto do jego serca. Nie spodziewał się, że kiedykolwiek pokocha drugiego mężczyznę, ba, że w ogóle kogokolwiek pokocha. Ale stało się to tak szybko i niespodziewanie, że dał się ponieść temu uczuciu, które okazało się na tyle silne oraz prawdziwe, że teraz mieszkali razem, planując swoją dalszą przyszłość.

Spienił w dłoniach mydło, wzdychając ciężko. Dlatego chciał chociaż trochę ułatwić życie Koutarou i się zmienić, ale niebyt mu to wyszło. A wręcz swoim ostatnim zachowaniem wszystko spartolił. Bokuto zawsze otwarcie mówił jak bardzo go kocha i że są w związku, ale on tego nie potrafił. Bał się, podświadomie czuł, że robi coś nieodpowiedniego, chociaż zdrowy rozsądek podpowiadał jak bardzo jest to głupie. Najgorsze było to, że nie potrafił tego przemóc. Co prawda, związki homoseksualne coraz mniej dziwiły, a czasami wręcz przyjmowane były z przesadną radością typowo na pokaz, ale głęboko zakorzeniony lęk przed wyróżnianiem się z tłumu pozostał. Skoro nie był jak większość to był gorszy. Nie powinien w żaden sposób się z tym obnosić, nie powinien czerpać z tego przyjemności, nie powinien uważać, że to jest normalne.

Gdy Iwaizumi nakrył ich na zapleczu, zupełnie stracił nad sobą panowanie i zareagował impulsywnie. Świadomość, że przecież on doskonale wiedział o łączących ich relacjach wcale nie pozwoliła mu się uspokoić. Dlatego, nawet po powrocie do domu nie pozwolił się Koutarou tknąć, a każda próba zbliżenia kończyła się krótką, ale intensywną kłótnią. Widział jak bardzo tym rani swojego partnera, cierpiał razem z nim, ale nie ugiął się. Aż w końcu Bokuto pierwszy to zrobił i się poddał. Nie wracał, przez kilka dni z warsztatu, nie dawał też żadnego znaku życia - chociaż zostawił dla bezpieczeństwa pełną lodówkę jedzenia - a teraz gdy w końcu był w domu, nie kwapił się żeby jak najszybciej się z nim zobaczyć i porozmawiać. Wskazywało to jednoznacznie na to jak bardzo był na niego zły i Keiji zupełnie go nie winił. Zasłużył sobie, jego zachowanie było poniżej wszelkiej krytyki, ale podświadomie myślał, że jednak wszystko się jakoś ułoży. Wszak mężczyzna często się na niego obrażał, ale też bardzo szybko o tym zapominał, szczerząc jak skończony kretyn, gdy udało mu się przykuć jego uwagę. Teraz było inaczej i cholernie go to bolało.

Wyszedł spod prysznica i nawet się nie wycierając, założył puchaty, beżowy szlafrok. Tym razem to on musiał wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce, nie mógł przecież pozwolić, żeby jego własny błąd powoli zaczął rujnować to co budowali między sobą latami. Nigdy nie uważał, że szczere przeprosiny i rozmowa są jakąkolwiek ujmą na męskości, jedynie obawiał się, że nie będzie w stanie ubrać w słowa to co chce przekazać i potraktuje go znowu zbyt szorstko. Powinien się zastanowić, czy nie przydałby mu się kurs uczący jak powinno się prawidłowo funkcjonować w społeczeństwie, bo z wiekiem zauważył jak bardzo posysa w tych sprawach.

Przeczesał mokre włosy palcami, po czym niepewnie wszedł do ich wspólnej sypialni. Zaschło mu w gardle, a z ust prawie wyrwało się ciche westchnienie, gdy zobaczył mężczyznę siedzącego na łóżku z laptopem na kolanach. Był do niego odwrócony tyłem, więc mógł w spokoju podziwiać szerokie, umięśnione plecy, które zdobił tatuaż przedstawiający czarno – szarą sowę wzbijającą się do lotu. Pomimo półmroku panującego w pokoju widać było dokładnie piękne skrzydła z mnóstwem detali, otwarty dziób i ślepia prawie jak żywe. Tak, zdecydowanie to było jedno z jego najlepszych dzieł i bardzo się cieszył, że udało mu się je stworzyć właśnie na ciele ukochanej osoby. Zawsze, gdy się na nie patrzył czuł wzruszenie pomieszane z dumą, jednak teraz zostały one przyćmione przez wyrzuty sumienia.

Przycupnął niepewnie na skraju materaca i chrząknął cicho:

\- Co robisz?

Bokuto drgnął najwyraźniej nie zdając sobie sprawy z jego obecności, po czym powoli obrócił, aby móc na niego spojrzeć. Zazwyczaj wesoła twarz była teraz śmiertelnie poważna wręcz poszarzała, a wiecznie błyszczące oczy utraciły dawny blask. Akaashiego od samego widoku coś mocno ścisnęło w żołądku, przewracając go na drugą stronę, a w gardle znikąd pojawiła się zimna gula, która sparaliżowała go całkowicie. Uczucie duszenia się i niemocy było ostatnim czego w tym momencie potrzebował.

\- Szukam kubka, który chociaż trochę przypominałby ten co się stłukł – Koutarou ponownie przesunął wzrok na świecący ekran laptopa – Ale jak na złość nie ma takiego w miętowe grochy.

\- Oh… – Keiji zamrugał kilka razy ze zdziwieniem – Mówisz o tym Hajime?

\- Tak – mężczyzna zmarkotniał jeszcze bardziej – Koniecznie musi być taki pedalski kolor?

\- To jego ulubiony.

\- Co za gust, najchętniej to bym mu kupił taki z gołą babą.

\- Um, nie wiem, czy byłby z takiego zadowolony –Akaashi parsknął pod nosem.

\- Z żadnego nie będzie zadowolony, skoro mówiłeś, że tamten był dla niego ważny z jakiegoś powodu.

\- Bardzo go lubił, to fakt.

\- Nie czaję, po co ja się w takim razie w ogóle tak męczę?

\- Ale wiesz, sądzę że ucieszy się z samego gestu – Keiji przełknął ślinę i przysunął się bliżej, unosząc rękę do góry – Hej…

Jednak Bokuto w tym samym momencie energicznie wstał, nawet na niego nie spojrzawszy, po czym skierował się w stronę wyjścia. Mężczyzna wytrzeszczył oczy w szoku i szybko cofnął trzęsącą się dłoń, mocno przyciskając ją do klatki piersiowej, z której serce dosłownie chciało wyskoczyć. Zabolało go to, że nie dał mu się dotknąć. Wręcz cholernie zabolało i było to tak niespodziewane, że aż przez chwilę nie potrafił złapać oddechu. Dopiero teraz poczuł jak okropnie musiałem się czuć jego partner, gdy bez namysłu odrzucał go, przy niemal każdym napadzie własnej, idiotycznej słabości. To właśnie jego niemoc i głupota najbardziej ich raniła.

\- Zanim pójdziesz spać to wysusz włosy, żeby się nie przeziębić – Koutarou przystanął w drzwiach i posłał mu słaby uśmiech – Pewnie jeszcze sporo zajmie zanim znajdę odpowiedni kubek, więc nie czekaj na mnie.

Coś w tonie jego głosu sprawiło, że Akaashi poczuł jak traci resztki gruntu pod nogami i spada prosto w przepaść, której mrok niemal natychmiastowo zaczyna go pożerać. Miał w tym momencie ogromną ochotę się rozpłakać.

* * *

Pieprzony warsztat, pieprzony Akiteru, pieprzony Kuroo!

Chłopak ze złością wszedł po dość chybotliwych schodach na górę do pseudo kantorka, który był całkowicie zawalony papierzyskami, a potem skręcił w bok, gdzie za stosem zużytych dętek rowerowych, znajdowały się kolejne drzwi. Wyciągnął z kieszeni bluzy kluczyk, pogrzebał parę razy w zamku, nie szczędząc przy tym przekleństw, po czym wszedł do zagraconego pomieszczenia. Ciasnawe mieszkanko wyglądało tak samo obskurne jak zawsze i było zasyfione jak reszta warsztatu. Po lewej znajdowała się odnoga prowadzą do łazienki, a po prawej do kuchni, a główne pomieszczenie oprócz kanapy, rozłożonego futonu z pomiętą pościelą, lichego biureczka na którym położony był laptop i szafy wciśniętej w róg, nie posiadało innych wygód. Wyglądało to trochę jak kawalerka biednego studenta, który dodatkowo nie wiedział do czego służy miotła wraz ze zmiotką.

Wściekły jak osa rzucił swoją torbę na kanapę, po czym bez zbędnych ceregieli rozebrał się i niemal pędem pobiegł w stronę prysznica. Potrzebował zmyć z siebie zmęczenie całego dnia i poukładać wszystko w głowie. Nie spodziewał się, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek zobaczy swojego brata, nie był przygotowany na to spotkanie, a tym samym na natłok informacji, które go dzisiaj niemal zalały. Ten skończony kretyn wrócił sobie jak gdyby nigdy nic, ubiegał się o pracę w zawodzie o którym zapewne nie miał zielonego pojęcia, a na dodatek ożenił się nie racząc poinformować o tym nawet najbliższej rodziny. Nadal nie wiedział jakim cudem udało mu się do tego nakłonić Saeko, wszak była to kobieta twardo stąpająca po ziemi, która wiedziała dokładnie czego chce od życia. Jakoś nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, że cokolwiek mogłoby ją pociągać w teraźniejszym Akiteru więc zapewne jej nieprzemyślana decyzja musiała opierać się na zauroczeniu z przeszłości i faktu, że znali się praktycznie od dziecka. A może po prostu wziął ją na litość? Nagadał skończonych farmazonów, przez co zrobiło jej się go żal i dała się ponieść chwili?

\- Nie, to bezsens – mruknął pod nosem, energicznie myjąc włosy szamponem.

Jednak pomijając to szaleństwo, którego był dzisiaj światkiem, to najbardziej z tego wszystkiego zabolał go fakt, że Kuroo nic mu o tym nie powiedział. Fakt nie miał obowiązku informowania go o tym co się dzieje w warsztacie, w gruncie rzeczy to nie było jego sprawa. Biznes prężnie się rozwijał, mieli ogromne pole do popisu, mnóstwo miejsca i coraz więcej chętnych wiec to nic dziwnego, że zaczęli rozglądać się za nowym pracownikiem. I tak był w szoku jak długo udawało im się to ciągnąć we dwójkę, pomijając panią Suzuko, która pracowała na górze w księgowości. Ale, cholera jasna, przecież wiedział o jego przeszłości, jak bardzo brat był dla niego kiedyś ważny i o tym co zrobił - mógł chociaż go uprzedzić, że się z nim kontaktował w sprawie pracy. A tym bardziej, że dzisiaj miał przyjść się z nimi spotkać najwidoczniej na rozmowie kwalifikacyjnej. Poczuł się lekko zdradzony.

Tsukishima zagryzł nerwowo dolną wargę, szybko wycierając swoje ociekające z wody ciało. Tak bardzo się tym zdenerwował, że gdy tylko skończył rozmawiać z Saeko to od razu zwinął się na górę, żeby przypadkiem znowu nie wpaść na Akiteru, kiedy będzie już wychodził. Musiał się jakoś uspokoić do czasu, kiedy Tetsurou przyjdzie. Nie chciał, żeby zobaczył jak bardzo go to wszystko wytrąciło z równowagi i że tak naprawdę nadal jest bardzo niestabilny emocjonalnie.

\- Cholera, nie wziąłem niczego do spania.

Kei westchnął z rezygnacją, patrząc na swoją torbę wypchaną po brzegi notatkami z zajęć, po czym podszedł do pierwszej lepszej kupki ubrań rzuconych na podłogę, po czym zaczął w niej grzebać. Gdy udało mu się w końcu wyciągnąć jakąkolwiek koszulkę, uważnie ją powąchał, aby się upewnić czy jeszcze zdaje się do użytku, strzepnął parę razy, po czym pośpiesznie założył czując, że robi mu się coraz zimniej. To samo zrobił z jakimiś szarymi spodniami, które wyglądały jak żywcem wyciągnięte psu z gardła.

Przeczesał palcami lekko wilgotne włosy, dziękując w duchu, że ma je takie krótkie, nie wspominając o wygolonym boku, po czym ułożył się na futonie, przykrywając kołdrą pod sam nos. Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, starając się wyciszyć i unormować pracę serca, mając nadzieję że uda mu się szybko zasnąć. Oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę, że było to pobożne życzenie, bo czuł że wystarczy dosłownie iskra, żeby wybuchnął, ale miał zamiar się łudzić do samego końca. Zacisnął mocno powieki i obrócił się plecami do drzwi, kiedy usłyszał skrzypienie starych schodów, a potem odgłos przekręcanej klamki.

\- Tsukki, jesteś tu?

Kuroo rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, dłużej zatrzymując wzrok na białej, zwiniętej kulce, która najwyraźniej postanowiła udawać, że smacznie sobie śpi. Kurwa, zupełnie nie wiedział jak ma się teraz zachować. Najchętniej to pobawiłby się w jego grę i zostawił go w spokoju, ale po prostu nie mógł. Czuł, że jest mu winien przeprosiny, albo chociaż zwyczajną rozmowę. Przez własne tchórzostwo odkładał to ile się tylko dało, co patrząc po dzisiejszym zachowaniu chłopaka było sporym błędem. Nie chciał go bardziej zranić, a tym samym powiększyć rosnącej między nimi przepaści.

Podrapał się w tył głowy, ciężko wzdychając, po czym olewając prysznic, wskoczył pod kołdrę. Poczuł jak Kei się spina, jakby chciał na niego wrzasnąć, że co on niby najlepszego wyrabia, ale koniec końców nie pisnął chociażby słówka. To nie zapowiadało się zbyt dobrze - Tsukishima jak chciał to potrafił być uparty jak osioł, cholera by to wszystko wzięła.

\- Tsukki?

Zero reakcji, a normalnie już dawno dostałby po głowie za pieszczotliwe skracanie jego nazwiska. W takim razie trzeba sięgnąć po ciężką artylerię, nie ma zmiłuj. Tetsurou uniósł się na łokciu, po czym nachylił nad jego uchem i szepnął:

\- Śpiiisz?

Kei wzdrygnął się momentalnie, zaciskając mocniej powieki, ale nic poza tym. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko, przesuwając czubkiem nosa po jego odsłoniętej szyi, po czym ugryzł ją, zasysając się lekko na skórze.

\- Wiem, że nie śpisz.

\- Umyj chociaż zęby, capisz okrutnie.

\- Jaki okropny – Kuroo parsknął – Muszę z tobą porozmawiać.

\- Nie uważasz, że już na to za późno?

\- Dopiero po dwudziestej pierwszej…

\- Nie o to mi chodzi! – przerwał mu ze złością Kei – Co się stało to się nie odstanie i jakoś nie jestem w nastroju, żeby słuchać twojego bełkotu.

\- Nie denerwuj się, ja wiem że to poszło trochę w złą stronę, ale daj mi wyjaśnić!

\- Dobra, niech ci będzie.

\- Ugh…

\- No słucham? – Tsukishima zwinął się w jeszcze ciaśniejszą kulkę.

\- Nie sądziłem, że mi pozwolisz więc nie wiem za bardzo od czego zacząć – bąknął Tetsurou, drapiąc się nerwowo po policzku – To trudniejsze niż myślałem.

\- Chyba sobie teraz żartujesz! – wybuchnął chłopak – Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś, że mój brat tutaj przyjdzie? Dlaczego nawet o tym nie wspomniałeś?! Przecież musiał się z tobą jakoś wcześniej kontaktować! Znasz moją przeszłość, wiesz jak mnie skrzywdził, więc nie rozumiem jak mogłeś to przede mną zataić! Myślałem, że jestem dla ciebie kimś ważnym! Że mnie k…

Zamarł w połowie słowa, rozdziawiając szeroko usta. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego co chciał powiedzieć i jak bardzo się mylił w niektórym sprawach. Ich znajomość rozpoczęła się wręcz komicznie, a związek od początku był burzliwy, żeby nie powiedzieć że wręcz agresywny. Ktoś kto stwierdził, że przeciwieństwa się przyciągają miał najpewniej ostro nasrane w bani. Jednak im dłużej w tym trwali, im głębiej się poznawali i słuchali siebie nawzajem, tym ich uczucia były trwalsze. A przynajmniej Kei tak uważał. Przyzwyczaił się do obecności tego skończonego idioty w swoim życiu i nie wyobrażał sobie, że mogłoby go kiedyś zabraknąć. Ciekawość pomieszana z pożądaniem przemieniła się w uczucie, które spokojnie można było nazwać miłością. Jednak najwyraźniej tylko on tak to postrzegał. Wszak Kuroo nigdy nie powiedział, że go kocha. Fakt, nie poruszali za często tego tematu, ale nawet wtedy, gdy już się odważył o to zapytać, był zbywany złośliwymi uwagami, co doprowadzało do sprzeczki, która kończyła się zazwyczaj na gorącym seksie, dopóki oboje nie stracili resztek sił.

Ból, który towarzyszył temu odkryciu niemal rozsadził mu pierś. Czuł jak oblewa go fala gorąca, a oczy zaczynają niebezpiecznie szczypać. Załkał bezgłośnie, zagryzając niemal do krwi dolną wargę, błagając w myślach, żeby się tylko nie rozpłakać.

\- Tsukki…?

\- Nieważne. Z-zapomnij – miał ochotę sam sobie strzelić za to, że zadrżał mu głos.

\- Boże, Tsukki, co ty właśnie chciałeś powiedzieć? – mężczyzna poruszył się niespokojnie, próbując wysupłać rękę spod kołdry – Czemu ty się tak trzęsiesz…?

\- Jeśli mnie teraz dotkniesz to obiecuję, że już nigdy więcej się do ciebie nie odezwę!

Tetsurou zamarł w bezruchu, nie wiedząc co tak naprawdę właśnie się tutaj stało. Zapomniał, że Akiteru miał dzisiaj wpaść do zakładu na rozmowę kwalifikacyjną, wiec gdy tylko zobaczył popielatą czuprynę, wiedział jak bardzo zjebał. Długo bił się z myślami, czy powinien chociażby rozważać przyjęcie go do pracy, wszak zdawał sobie sprawę jak bardzo skrzywdził Keia, ale z drugiej strony chciał pozostać bezstronny i dać szansę człowiekowi, który najwidoczniej próbował wyjść na prostą. Prawda była taka, że po prostu wybrał dla siebie najwygodniejsza opcję, wyparł logiczne myślenie i przez to zranił osobę, która aktualnie była dla niego najważniejsza na świecie. Gdyby była jakaś granica skończonego spierdolenia to na pewno przekroczyłby ją już dzisiaj kilkanaście razy. Chciał dobrze, wyszło jak zwykle, jednak powinien sobie dokładnie zaplanować to co chce powiedzieć. Nie, najlepiej by było jakby wcześniej wziął dupę w troki i zebrał na tyle odwagi, żeby razem ze swoim partnerem stawić czoło problemom. Na pewno byłoby cholernie ciężko, ale wszystko było lepsze od widoku, który miał teraz przed oczami - czuł się po prostu jak skończony śmieć, gdy mógł jedynie bezradnie obserwować drżące plecy Tsukishimy, który najprawdopodobniej właśnie bezgłośnie płakał. Jak doszczętnie znienawidzić siebie w trzy sekundy – historia Kuroo Tetsurou.

* * *

Oikawa przełknął głośno ślinę, trzymając w spoconej dłoni klamkę od drzwi. Od dobrych kilku minut nie potrafił zebrać się w sobie i wyjść z tej pieprzonej łazienki, żeby zmierzyć się z rzeczywistością. Jak do tego w ogóle doszło. Czy to jakiś żart? Wyrzuty sumienia? Przesadna gościnność? Czuł, że zaraz zacznie krzyczeć, przez coraz szybciej rosnące wyrzuty sumienia. Tylko spokojnie. To nie jego wina, że zapomniał o płynącym czasie i przez to zwiał mu ostatni pociąg. Zresztą to było idiotyczne - sam siebie nie rozumiał, przecież to Iwaizumi zaproponował, żeby dzisiaj u niego przenocował. Z jego inicjatywy mieli razem spełnić upojną – ta, jasne – noc na jednym futonie. Boże, a co jeśli kołdrę też będą mieli wspólną?

Wydał z siebie odgłos przypominający wycie poronionego walenia. Czym on się tak denerwował? Hajimie na sto procent nie wiedział o uczuciu jakim go darzył, więc po jaką cholerę się tak przejmował? Nie było w tym nic dziwnego, nie powinien doszukiwać się żadnych, zboczonych podtekstów w jego zachowaniu. Ile to razy spał w jednym łóżku z innymi facetami, ło panie, więc czemu teraz zachowywał się jak napalona, gorąca czternastka, a serce niemal chciało wyskoczyć mu z piersi?

No tak. Podświadomie wiedział, że jednak była między tym spora różnica. Jeszcze nigdy nie zauroczył się w kimś na tyle mocno, więc jego zachowanie zupełnie wyprowadzało go z równowagi. Nie był przygotowany na taką bombę sprzecznych emocji wiec nic dziwnego, że bał się własnych reakcji, które mogły być potem źle odebrane. Ale sam się zgodził na to przeklęte nocowanie, więc teraz nie może od tak po prostu stchórzyć.

Odetchnął głębiej kilka razy, nerwowo wygładzając pożyczoną koszulkę rękami. Nie uszło jego uwadze, że co prawda była na niego przykrótka, ale za to rękawy luźno sobie zwisały - a na ramieniu Iwaizumiego materiał się pięknie opinał. Tak mu to najechało na ambicję, że od tej pory postanowił potraktować ćwiczenia na siłowni śmiertelnie poważnie. Masa i rzeźba muszą się zgadzać, czas przypakować, nie ma, że nie.

\- Dobra, raz kozie śmierć – mruknął pod nosem i nacisnął klamkę.

\- No wreszcie, już myślałem, że się utopiłeś – Hajime spojrzał na niego i zrobił głupią minę – A co to za okulary?

\- Oh? – Tooru machinalnie dotknął ciemnych oprawek – Nie za bardzo je lubię więc na co dzień noszę soczewki.

\- Szkoda. W tych goglach wyglądasz nawet na inteligentnego – posłał mu wredny uśmiech.

\- Iwa – chan, jak mogłeś! – Oikawa ze złością rzucił w niego etui.

\- Nie marudź, tylko kładź się spać, o szóstej pobudka. Jakbyś mógł to zgaś światło.

Iwaizumi złapał zręcznie miętowe opakowanie i odłożył je na stolik, po czym ułożył się wygodnie, przymykając oczy. Oikawa niespiesznie wykonał jego polecenie nadal nadymając w urażeniu policzki i niepewnie podszedł do futonu. Przystąpił z nogi na nogę, nerwowo rozglądając się dookoła, dziękując w duchu, że chociaż kołdry mieli oddzielnie, inaczej najpewniej całą noc spędziłby na panikowaniu i duszeniu się ze stresu.

Wypuścił powietrze przez nos, odwalając w myślach kilka zdrowasiek, aż w końcu udało mu się jakoś koło niego położyć. Słyszał jak serce głośno wali mu w piersi, przez co miał ochotę umrzeć ze wstydu, ale pocieszał się tym, że jak na razie żaden zgryźliwy komentarz na ten temat nie poleciał w jego stronę. Zdecydowanie zbyt emocjonalnie do tego podchodził, to żałosne jak bardzo się tym wszystkim przejmował. Czuł się jak skończony kretyn wszak w życiu nie będzie w stanie wyznać mu uczuć, nie wspominając już o byciu razem, więc powinien zadusić to w zarodku póki jeszcze może. Dobrze, że chociaż mężczyzna był dla niego w większości przypadków wredny, dzięki temu nie zaczęła w nim kiełkować nadzieja, że może jednak ma jakąkolwiek szansę.

Westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem, zerkając na Hajime:

\- Śpisz?

Cisza. Tooru zamrugał w konsternacji, po czym uniósł się na łokciu i pycnął go palcem w policzek dla pewności. Za takie coś, gdyby Iwaizumi był przytomny, najpewniej dostałby wciry albo opieprz, więc wszystko wskazywało na to, że mężczyzna naprawdę zasnął. Dla pewności przysłuchiwał się jeszcze przez chwilę w ciszy wyrównanemu oddechowi.

\- I po co ja się tak denerwowałem? – mruknął pod nosem, mając ochotę sam siebie walnać – Więc jest typem, który zasypia po sekundzie nie zważając na to w jakiej sytuacji się znajduje?

Nachmurzył się przyglądając spokojnej twarzy Hajime i po raz kolejny zadając sobie pytanie, co on niby w nim takiego widział. Ani nie był ładny, ani wysoki, ani charakteru wspaniałego też nie miał. Jedynie wytrenowane ciało można było zaliczyć do pozytywów, ale cholera jasna, sam już nie wiedział, bo przecież nie był gejem. Nigdy nie spodobał mu się żaden facet, nie wspominając już o tym, że lubił sobie zawiesić oko na ładnym biuście i zgrabnych, kobiecych nogach. A teraz co? Gapił się na osobnika tej samej płci niemal maślanym wzrokiem i nie mógł przestać. Czy to jakaś kara boska za skakanie z kwiatka na kwiatek? Miał się teraz przekonać jak bardzo boli nieodwzajemniona miłość i to jeszcze do drugiego chłopaka? Cudnie, wręcz wybornie, lepiej być nie mogło.

Po raz kolejny westchnął ze zirytowaniem, po czym przesunął swój wzrok na rozchylone, wąskie wargi i poczuł jak zasycha mu w gardle. To było niebezpieczne, żeby nie powiedzieć że wręcz cholernie niebezpieczne i, oh kurwa, czy magicznie one nie są coraz bliżej jego twarzy? Niewiele myśląc, wiedziony jakimś pieprznym instynktem, pochylił się i musnął subtelnie jego usta. Pocałunek nie trwał nawet kilku sekund, ale spokojnie wystarczył, żeby ciało Tooru nieopanowanie zadrżało, a nieznośnie mrowienie w podbrzuszu przybrało na sile.

Oikawa wydał z siebie przytłumiony jęk i zakrył twarz dłońmi, czując jak wszystko go dosłownie pali ze wstydu. To było to. To na pewno było to, nie mogło być mowy o żadnej pomyłce. Nawet on nie mógł się dłużej opierać tak jednoznacznym reakcjom organizmu. Naprawdę wpadł jak śliwka w kompot, nie było już dla niego ratunku.

* * *

I wszystko byłoby naprawdę nawet znośne, gdyby nie fakt, że Iwaizumi jedynie udawał, że śpi, żeby nie musieć dłużej gadać z Oikawą, co aktualnie okazało się największym błędem jego życia.


	7. Rozdział 7

**[Rozdział 7]**

* * *

**Warning: ****Iwaizumi ty skończona cioto, pieprzysz coś o poważnej rozmowie z Oikawą, a cykasz się nawet do niego zadzwonić, ale żal XDDD Zresztą reszta też nie jest lepsza, tylko Tsukki jako tako potrafi się ogarnąć, www. Nie, nie jest mi przykro 8D Tatuażysta nam się rozkręca coraz szybciej, cóż to za jazda bez trzymanki, lmao. Akiteru dostał rolę życia, nie wiem jak wy, ale ja go uwielbiam w tym opowiadaniu. Mam taką bekę, jak o nim piszę, że nawet sobie tego nie wyobrażacie. Nadal są smuteczki, ale nie martwcie się, w przyszłym rozdziale powinno już być wszystko bardziej cacy. A przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje /sugestywny kaszelek/ **

* * *

W pierwszym odruchu chciał z całej siły go odepchnąć, a potem dać widowiskowo w mordę. Jeszcze palnąłby podniosłą mówkę przepełnioną kurwami, coby podkreślić swoje oburzenie, po czym łaskawie dałby mu płaszczyć się na ziemi, słuchając przeprosin. Tak, to byłaby jedyna prawilna reakcja, którą w tym momencie powinien wykorzystać, jednak nie wiedzieć czemu, jego ciało odmówiło posłuszeństwa. Nie mógł ruszyć nawet najmniejszym palcem u stopy, pomimo że wszystko w nim wrzeszczało, aby stąd uciekać.

Po prostu pozwolił mu się pocałować, a potem przez kolejne pół godziny wysłuchiwał dźwięków przypominających wycie poronionego walenia, które były przytłumione, przez fakt, że mężczyzna dociskał sobie poduszkę do twarzy, najwyraźniej próbując się udusić. Co to ma być? Dlaczego to się dzieje? Nawet mu, kurwa, oddech nie przyspieszył. Po prostu tak sobie leżał i jedyną różnicą, przez którą nie można było go porównać do trupa, był fakt iż jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się, a to znowu opadała w równym, spokojnym rytmie.

Magiczna dysfunkcja organizmu cofnęła się, dopiero gdy Oikawa w końcu zasnął, zwinięty w kulkę na samym krańcu futonu. Wypuścił głośno powietrze z ust, drżąc nieopanowanie, po czym uniósł się na łokciach, żeby popatrzeć zbaraniałym wzrokiem na białe zawiniątko z którego wystawały brązowe kosmyki. Może by go tak teraz skopać, a potem udawać, że to wcale nie było celowe, bo zapomniał mu powiedzieć, że się wierci i rzuca we śnie? Albo z całej siły przywali mu w tą pustą łepetynę, może chociaż trochę rozumu do niej wleci. O tak, to była świetna myśl, musiał przecież jakoś odreagować.

Jednak, pomimo targających go sprzecznym emocji, po prostu położył dłoń na jego głowie, wsuwając place w miękkie włosy. Pewnie używał drogich szamponów, odżywek czy innego świństwa na kilogramy, żeby osiągnąć taki efekt jak typowa kobitka. Pogłaskał go delikatnie, czując jak ciało pod nim odpręża się pod wpływem dotyku. A to ciekawe, nawet reagował jak baba. To było na swój sposób nowe doświadczenie i nawet na tyle miłe, że uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

… ha?!

Gdy dotarło do niego co właśnie robi, podskoczył jak oparzony i spojrzał na swoją rękę jak na najgorszego wroga. Kurwa, że co? Co on niby, do jasnej cholery, odkurwia? To wszystko zaczęło mu się wymykać spod kontroli. Po pierwsze, dlaczego mu na to pozwolił? Po drugie, zdecydowanie powinien mu za takie coś zmyć głowę. Po trzecie, tego typu żarty zdecydowanie były nie na miejscu, bo jakoś powątpiewał, żeby Tooru był gejem, nie kiedy praktycznie każda laska chciałaby być matką jego dzieci. Po czwarte, nieważne jakiej był orientacji, takich rzeczy się po prostu nie robi! A po piąte, był samym sobą zawiedziony. Powinien się na niego zdenerwować, nie wiem, poczuć cokolwiek co miało chociaż trochę wspólnego ze złością, ale nie mógł. Po prostu jakby zapomniał jak to się robi.

Niepewność złapała go za gardło i sprawiła, że miał problem ze złapaniem głębszego oddechu. Pytanie, dlaczego zrobił coś takiego, odbijało się echem po jego głowie, powodując coraz silniejszy ból z tyłu czaszki. Jeśli chodziłoby o zwykłe heheszki, czy chociażby zawstydzenie go, jakkolwiek irracjonalnie to brzmi, to przecież powinien go pocałować, gdy był przytomny. Wtedy może i miałoby to sens, a tak to sam nie wiedział co o tym tak naprawdę myśleć. Znalazł się w dość niezręcznej, żeby nie powiedzieć iż wręcz chujowej, sytuacji. A co najgorsze, wspomnienie ciepła jego ust, wcale nie było nieprzyjemne. Jasne, to nadal wychodziło poza jego zdolność percepcji, ale nie mógł jednoznacznie wepchnąć tego do worka ze złymi myślami. Dotąd nie wykazywał skłonności do lubowania się w tej samej płci, ale też nigdy nie zwracał na innych ludzi uwagi w ten sposób. Jakoś nie ciągnęło go do romansów, zawsze miał na głowie coś ważniejszego do ogarnięcia, a związek był równoznaczny z dodatkowymi kłopotami, których zdecydowanie chciał sobie oszczędzić. Nie zapominajmy też, że Oikawa był po prostu specyficzny wiec kategoryzowanie go nie wchodziło w ogóle w rachubę. Może po prostu sprzedał mu buziaka, bo miał taki kaprys? Znając go, było to bardzo możliwe i, o zgrozo, nie potrafił go za to znienawidzić, nawet jeśli swoją osobowością i samym wyglądem grał mu na nerwach już od początku. Sam nawet nie zauważył, kiedy podświadomie zaczął się powoli godzić z faktem, że mężczyzna poniekąd stał się częścią jego życia i raczej się go już nigdy z niego nie pozbędzie. A co gorsza, ta wizja nie napawała go aż tak wielkim pesymizmem, jak na początku sądził.

Co to za niespodziewany zwrot akcji, aż mu się z wrażenia niedobrze zrobiło.

Westchnął ciężko i opadł na futon, trąc palcami nasadę nosa. Nie było sensu nad tym dłużej rozmyślać, bo zaczynał dochodzić do coraz dziwniejszych wniosków, które zdecydowanie mu się nie podobały - ze względu na późną porę, zwalił to po części na coraz gorzej funkcjonujący, przemęczony mózg, dzięki czemu w miarę możliwości przyjął nowe fakty do świadomości, po czym wepchnął je w jej najdalszy kąt. Kiedy uda mu się porozmawiać na poważnie z Tooru to dopiero wtedy zacznie się przejmować i zamawiać miejsce w najbliższym psychiatryku. Musiał sobie najpierw wszystko poukładać i samemu zastanowić się nad najrozsądniejszymi reakcjami, zależnymi od udzielonych przez chłopaka odpowiedzi. Miał nadzieję, że się to powiedzie chociaż na tyle, aby przegonić nagromadzone w nim wątpliwości.

* * *

Kiedy obudził się koło godziny dziewiątej i odkrył, że Oikawa postanowił bez słowa zwiać, miał ochotę zawyć z bezsilności. Wysupłał się z kołdry, rozglądając nieprzytomnym wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu, po czym sięgnął ręką po kartkę papieru leżącą na niskim stoliczku. Widząc nabazgrane jak kura pazurem przeprosiny razem z deklaracją pokazania Kuroo wzoru tatuażu i dołączony do tego banknot, o nominale dwóch tysięcy jenów za wczorajsze jedzenie, miał ochotę się histerycznie roześmiać.

\- Paczkowane sushi tyle nie kosztuje, debilu – przejechał ręką po twarzy, zdając sobie dobitnie sprawę jak bardzo jest w ciemnej dupie.

* * *

Oikawa siedział na stosie nowiutkich opon i ze znudzeniem obserwował jak tych dwóch kretynów w najlepsze rozpierdala warsztat samochodowy. Na początku, gdy nie udało mu się dodzwonić, ani do jednego ani do drugiego, to chciał zrezygnować z odwiedzin. Cisza z ich strony nie wróżyła nic dobrego i miał przeczucie, że zginie marnie jeśli przyjedzie. Ale przecież napisał ten nieszczęsny liścik Iwaizumiemu, że osobiście przekaże wzór tatuażu, więc nie mógł po prostu spierdolić, szczególnie że potem nie miałby czasu tułać się taki kawał drogi. I nie, to wcale nie tak, że po prostu chciał mieć wymówkę, aby jak najszybciej uciec z jego domu. W ogóle o to nie chodziło, przecież to jasne jak słońce, że po tym co zrobił bez problemu mógłby z nim rozmawiać, czy spojrzeć prosto w oczy. Potwierdzone info, nie cykał się ani trochę i nie miał wyrzutów sumienia. Tak właśnie. Ahahaha… haha… ha. Boże, zabij go ktoś.

Także, zmuszony przez niesprzyjające okoliczności, podjął męską decyzję i się dowlókł na miejsce, jednak zdecydowanie nie był przygotowany na to co zastał. Najpierw został niemal siłą wciągnięty do środka, przez wyjącą dwójkę, a potem służył im jako przenośna chusteczka. Ze zgrozą dał się im opleść w uścisku i moczyć swoje ramiona, bojąc się wykonać jakikolwiek gwałtowniejszy ruch. Kiedy uspokoili się na tyle, że był w stanie cokolwiek zrozumieć z ich bełkotu, to wyswobodził się ze słabnącego uścisku, po czym usiadł jak tylko najdalej mógł, żeby przypadkiem im się nie odwidziało. Potem przyszedł jakiś koleś, którego Tooru pierwszy raz w życiu widział na oczy, przeprosił go za ich zachowanie, tłumacząc iż jest nowym pracownikiem, a oni tak dramatyzują od rana, po czym wręczył mu kubek gorącej herbaty, która pachniała jak smar samochodowy. Facet coś tam jeszcze nawijał bez ładu i składu, aż w końcu łaskawie się od niego odwalił, zajmując swoją pracą.

Oikawie wydawało się, że jest dość podobny do kogoś kogo zna, ale ta myśl dość szybko wyleciała mu z głowy, gdy nagle Bokuto zawył tak, jakby go zarzynali żywcem.

\- Możecie przestać się drzeć? Aż uszy więdną – skrzywił się, odstawiając parujące naczynie na podłogę.

\- Ale ty nie rozumieeesz…!

\- Więc mi to, do cholery, wyjaśnijcie!

\- Szkoda gadać.

\- To się wypchajcie.

\- Ej!

\- Nawet mowy nie ma, albo rozmawiamy, albo stąd idę.

\- Spoczko foczko, nie denerwuj się tak.

\- F… foczko…? - Tooru prawie się zakrztusił własną śliną, zanosząc się widowiskowym kaszlem.

\- Nie uduś się tylko z wrażenia, bo nie usłyszysz naszych historii życia.

Kuroo najwyraźniej zmęczył się udawaniem, że płacze, bo podpełzł bliżej, wwiercając w niego zrozpaczone spojrzenie piwnych tęczówek. Z Koutarou było zdecydowanie gorzej, bo niczym nie zareagował na ich wymianę zdań, zbyt zajęty smętnym pohukiwaniem, leżąc krzyżem na jednej z masek samochodu.

Co to za dziwaczna pokuta, pomyślał Tooru przewracając oczami, po czym spytał:

\- Więc?

\- Generalnie to Tsukki…

\- Oh! Już wiem kogo mi ten gość sprzed chwili przypominał – Oikawa klasnął w dłonie, przerywając mu w połowie zdania – Są rodziną?

\- Co? – Tetsurou zrobił zbaraniałą minę – Że kto z… a – mruknął, gdy jego wzrok napotkał plecy, pochylającego się nad starym silnikiem, blondyna – Tak, to jego starszy brat, Tsukishima Akiteru.

\- I co on tutaj robi?

\- Pracuje? Znaczy na razie na okres próbny, ale całkiem nieźle mu idzie.

\- Hooo…

\- Weź się skup, mówiłem o Tsukkim! – zirytował się, marszcząc brwi – On się na mnie dosłownie wypiął i nie odbiera w ogóle telefonu. Wkurwiłem się i parę razy nawet czatowałem przed jego domem, ale nic z tego nie wyszło. Dosłownie jakby się rozpłynął w powietrzu. Nie wiem już co mam robić!

\- Przeproś go.

\- Ha? A skąd niby wiesz, że to przeze mnie? – westchnął ciężko, przeczesując palcami skołtunione włosy

\- Jesteś kretynem nie od dziś, najpewniej powiedziałeś albo zrobiłeś o jedną rzecz za dużo – Tooru uśmiechnął się kwaśno – Przeczekaj najgorsze, ale nie pozwól, aby myślał, że o nim zapomniałeś, po czym jak już sam z siebie się odezwie to go przeproś i kup coś drogiego na zgodę. To zawsze działa na kobiety.

\- Ale on nie jest dziewczyną – Kuroo spojrzał na niego jak na debila – To chyba tak nie działa…

\- Cóż, aktualnie Tsukishima ma humorki jak baba w ciąży, dlatego sądzę, że to dobry plan – podparł podbródek na dłoni – Mówię całkiem serio. Poczekaj, aż będzie gotowy, bo inaczej możesz jeszcze bardziej spaprać.

\- A co jak już nigdy więcej się do mnie nie odezwie? – siąknął nosem – Albo mnie zdradza?!

\- Zdecyduj się, które ci tak naprawdę bardziej nie odpowiada – Oikawa skrzywił się zniesmaczony – Jesteś okropny! Chłopak musi być masochistą skoro z tobą tyle wytrzymał.

\- Ty wstrętny…!

\- A temu co? Też mu nie wychodzi w związku? – chłopak kompletnie olał fakt, że został spiorunowany wzrokiem i wskazał kciukiem na Bokuto.

\- Powiedzmy. Postawił się Akaashiemu i teraz przeżywa jak mrówka okres – Tetsurou zerknął na mężczyznę kątem oka – Sam nic więcej nie wiem, bo niezbyt zrozumiałem jego bełkot.

\- A to się zdziwiłem, myślałem że kłótnia w przypadku tej dwójki jest niemożliwa. Wy to co innego, ale oni?

\- Czy ty coś insynuujesz? – Kuroo zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy.

\- Tak, to że jesteś narwanym debilem i zawsze bierzesz to czego chcesz, nie patrząc na konsekwencję i innych – odwzajemnił bojowe spojrzenie, zadzierając podbródek do góry.

\- Gówno prawda! Ja i Tsukki jesteśmy dwiema , pieprzonymi, połówkami jabłka, które idealnie do siebie pasują! Nasz związek to…

Jego krzyk został zagłuszony, przez odgłos spadających narzędzi na podłogę. Oboje podskoczyli jak oparzeni, zdajać sobie sprawę, że przecież nie byli tutaj sami, a darli się jak kobity na targu. Tetsurou z duszą na ramieniu, obrócił się i momentalnie zbladł, gdy zobaczył stojącego nad nim Akiteru, który ze zbaraniałą miną otwierał, a to znowu zamykał usta, najwyraźniej nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Gdy w końcu mu się to udało, jego głos przypominał pisk przestraszonej myszy:

\- Kei… jest gejem?

* * *

Tsukishima stał przed lustrem i przyglądał się swojemu odbiciu krytycznym wzrokiem. Nie spodziewał się cudów po powrocie od fryzjera, ale jednak nie był gotowy na aż tak żałosny widok. Niespiesznie przesunął palcami po bardzo krótko ściętych kosmykach, które pod wpływem samego ciepła rąk momentalnie zaczęły się jeszcze bardziej kręcić i parsknął coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem. Wyglądały teraz niemal identycznie jak za czasów licealnych, tyle że jedna strona była zdecydowanie bardziej przycięta od drugiej. Co on miał w głowie, żeby permanentnie wygalać sobie bok, teraz będzie musiał sporo poczekać, aż włosy odrosną na tyle aby nie było widać różnicy.

Drżącymi dłońmi sięgnął do ust, w których dumnie prezentował się oczojebnie żółty labret. Przez chwilę się z nim mocował, nie mogąc odkręcić kuleczki, po czym ostrożnie wyjął resztę kolczyka i schował go do pudełeczka. Jego dolna warga wyglądała teraz tak samotnie, że miał ochotę włożyć go z powrotem i dobrych parę minut walczył sam ze sobą, aby rzeczywiście tego nie zrobić. Rozmyślał o tym wystarczająco długo i podjął słuszne decyzje, których musiał się teraz trzymać, nawet jeśli oznaczało to pozbycie się ulubionej ozdoby z ciała. Przejechał językiem po widocznej dziurce po wkłuciu, mając nadzieję, że zagoi się chociaż na tyle, aby z daleka jej nie było widać

Reszta kolczyków również podzieliła los labretu, lądując w plastikowych torebeczkach. Potarł z krzywym uśmiechem zaczerwienione i pieczące uszy, pocieszając się w myślach, że chociaż tunele postanowił oszczędzić. Nie wyglądałoby to zbyt dobrze, gdyby je wyjął, szczególnie że szansa, aby się zarosły była znikoma. Co prawda nie rozepchał ich do nie wiadomo jakiej wielkości, ale dziury nadal były za duże. Chociaż coś pozostanie, przypominając mu jego spóźniony okres buntu. Nie żeby bardzo tego żałował, logicznie rzecz ujmując, był to jego najmniejszy problem, który z łatwością mógł zakryć dobrym ułożeniem włosów - wystarczy jedynie poczekać, aż te trochę podrosną.

Ostatnim krokiem jaki podjął było wygrzebanie zakurzonego etui z dna szafki i wyciągnięcie z niego starych, czarnych okularów. Zdjął swoje aktualne z białą oprawką, która zdecydowanie za bardzo przyciągała wzrok, po czym przesunął po niej palcami, czując coraz większą pustkę. Niby się na to wszystko przygotował, ale teraz nawiedzało go coraz więcej wątpliwości. Przecież dopiero od niedawna poznał smak prawdziwej wolności płynącej z podejmowania własnych decyzji i kreowania swojej osoby bez przejmowania się opinią innych. Ostatni rok był po prostu magiczny, pomijając problemy rodzinne, przez co najchętniej już nigdy nie opuszczałby tej sielanki. Ale ostatnie wydarzenia wstrząsnęły nim na tyle, aby w końcu spadł na ziemię, pozwalając się pożreć strachowi, którego do tej pory jakoś udawało mu się spychać na dalszy plan.

Nie był pewny swojej przyszłości. Jasne, miał zamiar skończyć studia, był praktycznie na półmetku więc odpuszczenie sobie przed samym finiszem było po prostu idiotyczne. Nieważne, że wybrał je ze wzgląd na starszego brata, który okazał się najgorszą szumowiną i urodzonym kłamcą. Tylko, że jeśli chciał potem się dopasować i szybko znaleźć pracę to musiał ponownie wtopić się w tłum, rezygnując tym samym z pokazywania prawdziwego siebie. Piercing i wyzywający wygląd zdecydowanie nie pomogłyby mu w karierze zawodowej, a raczej zdyskwalifikowałyby już na samym początku - pogodził się z tym, chociaż bardzo tego nie chciał. Żałował najbardziej tego, że był na tyle zaślepiony, że nie próbował eksperymentów, gdy miał jeszcze na nie czas. Teraz było już za późno, ale postanowił zapamiętać jaką frajdę sprawiło mu stanie się chociaż na krótką chwilę tym kim naprawdę w środku był poprzez wygląd oraz zachowanie.

Drugą sprawą stanowiła poważna rozmowa, którą musiał przeprowadzić z rodzicami. Prawdę mówiąc strasznie męczyła go atmosfera panująca w domu. Ich zachowania i relacje były toksyczne od samego początku, jednak po tym jak kłamstwa Akiteru wyszły na wierzch, a on sam uciekł gdzie pieprz rośnie, wszystko stało się dwa razy gorsze. Nie mogli tak dłużej ciągnąć, musieli pójść na kompromis. Chciał przedstawić swoje plany na przyszłość i zapewnić ich, że ma zamiar skończyć studia. Miał dość porównywania go do brata - kiedyś to uwielbiał i wręcz do tego dążył, ale teraz czuł się tak jakby go obrażali. Wzajemne zrozumienie i akceptacja nie przychodzi od razu, ale miał zamiar nad tym pracować, bo przecież rodzinę ma się tylko jedną - choćby bardzo chciał nie mógł się wyprzeć więzów krwi. Nie wiadomo jak dalej potoczy się jego życie, wszystko przychodzi i odchodzi, ale bliskie osoby zostają. Podświadomie czuł, że mógł a nich liczyć.

Nie to co na swoim partnerze - ostatnia rozmowa z Kuroo boleśnie dała mu o tym znać. Ich związek był kruchy i przy silniejszym podmuchu wiatru mógł się zawalić niczym domek z kart. Zresztą już teraz ledwo stał, trzęsąc się w posadach. Nie żeby przeszkadzała mu taka relacja, po części sam się dziwił, że tak długo ze sobą wytrzymali. Niby przeciwieństwa się przyciągają, ale na dłuższą metę brak wspólnych cech prowadził jedynie do kłótni. Wstępne zaciekawienie i gorące uczucia szybko przestawały się liczyć w obliczu kłód podrzucanych pod nogi przez kapryśni los. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że go kochał. Naprawdę go kochał i nie miał zamiaru się przed tym bronić czy też uciekać, dlatego dopóki była szansa to chciał ten związek ratować. Jednak, gdy pomimo starań się posypie do końca to po prostu odejdzie z godnością i klasą, bez żadnych łzawych pożegnań. Boleć będzie, ale skoro zdecydował się od tej pory patrzeć jedynie przed siebie i kroczyć przez życie z podniesioną głową, musiał to wytrzymać.

Po odizolowaniu się od świata i długich rozmyślaniach czuł się spokojny, wręcz pewny swego. Teraz co prawda naszły go pewne wątpliwości, ale było już na nie za późno. Koniec z biernością i staniem w miejscu. Jeśli miało być dobrze to musiał działać, na cud nie było co liczyć. Wypuścił głośno powietrze z płuc, wygładzając koszulę na piersi, po czym wyszedł z pokoju, kierując się w stronę salonu, gdzie rodzice oglądali wieczorne wiadomości. Chrząknął cicho i zastukał dłonią w ścianę, aby zwrócić ich uwagę, po czym mruknął:

\- Mamo, tato… musimy porozmawiać.

* * *

Wpatrywał się w swoją komórkę jak zahipnotyzowany, stukają niecierpliwie palcami o blat stołu. Powinien w tym momencie robić pracę na zaliczenie, ale nie mógł się na niczym skupić i wszystko dosłownie leciało mu z rąk. Minęły dwa tygodnie od czasu tej felernej nocy spędzonej w domu Iwaizumiego, a facet nawet nie napisał czy żyje. Znaczy, pewnie jakoś dycha, ale sami rozumiecie, o co chodzi. Jak tak można było go olewać skoro naprawdę dużo włożyć w tworzenie tego pieprzonego wzoru? To się po prostu w głowie nie mieści, co to ma w ogóle być?! A przecież sam do niego nie napisze. Od momentu kiedy go pocałował, męczyły go takie wyrzuty sumienia, że nie miał serca zawracać mu niepotrzebnie głowy.

Zresztą sam nie wiedział jaką wiadomość mógłby mu wysłać. Wszystko wydawało mu się teraz durne i bez żadnego sensu, a gdyby poprosił o spotkanie, najpewniej nie wydusiłby z siebie złamanego słowa jak jakaś skończona baba. Kłamca był z niego okropny, na pewno Hajime domyśliłby się, że jest coś na rzeczy i siłą wyciągnąłby z niego na ten temat informacje. A wtedy mógłby się żegnać z życiem, już widział jak dostaje wpierdol, a potem chłopak przywiązałby mu do nogi kamień i wrzucił do rzeki.

Potwierdzone info, nie miał się co nawet łudzić na okazanie litości, bo przecież kto normalny całuje osobę tej samej płci? I to jeszcze jak owa osoba smacznie sobie śpi? Czy to już podchodzi pod molestowanie? Chyba tak, super, może jeszcze wsadziliby go za kratki i przylepili łatkę zboczeńca. Zabić siebie czy zabić siebie?

Ale też ten buziak upewnił go, że jednak się zakochał. I jak niby miał z tym teraz żyć? Przecież musiał mu o tym powiedzieć, bo coś w nim ostatecznie pęknie. Im dłużej będzie się wstrzymywał tym potem gorzej będzie mu się pozbierać po odrzuceniu. Jednak strach, brał and nim górę. Nie lubił bólu w jakiejkolwiek formie, a przecież nie było mowy, żeby wyszedł po takim wyznaniu żywy, a tym bardziej by jego uczucie zostało odwzajemnione. Chujowo. Pierwszy raz to on musiał się starać, a nie na odwrót, co samo w sobie było traumatycznym doświadczeniem i dodatkowo w gratisie nawet obawiał się, że dostanie kosza. Świetnie. Wręcz cudownie. Świat oszalał. Co też ten wytatuowany kretyn z nim zrobił?

Prawie się udusił, gdy nagle jego telefon zawibrował i rzucił się na niego jak lew na swoją ofiarę, jednak cały entuzjazm wyparował, gdy zobaczył na wyświetlaczu, kto do niego dzwoni. Zaklął szpetnie pod nosem, po czym odebrał, mocno zaciskając palce na obudowanie.

\- Czego?

\- Jakiś ty miły – głos Kuroo też nie był zbyt wesoły – Aż się wzruszyłem.

\- Jestem zajęty, robię pracę na zaliczenie – burknął.

\- Nic się nie stanie jak przez chwilę przestaniesz rysować penisy…

\- Jakie, kurwa, penisy?!

\- ... czy tam inne pedalskie rzeczy – usłyszał szydercze parsknięcie – Iwaizumi dzwonił i kazał ci przekazać, że jak chcesz to możesz wbić w tą sobotę. Będzie mnie w końcu dziarał i stwierdził, że pewnie chciałbyś popatrzeć.

\- O… a… tak, chcę –mruknął zaskoczony – To nie mógł sam mi tego powiedzieć?

\- Może oszczędza hajsu, albo po prostu nie chce słyszeć twojego słodkiego głosiku dłużej niż musi.

\- Wypchaj się!

\- Sobota, godzina czternasta, nie spóźnij się – odparł tylko, po czym się rozłączył.

Oikawa zacisnął usta w cienką linię, po czym rzucił telefon na łóżku, zastanawiając się czym sobie zasłużył, że los pokarał go tak zjebanymi przyjaciółmi.


End file.
